Melodia
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: Secuela de "Piano" Seis años despues de la graduacion de la escuela de musica la Orden Oscura...Diferentes cosas hacen que los amigos se separen sin embArgo poco a poco vuelven a reencontrarse aun como jovenes algo inseguros y alegres...LINKALLEN...LAVIYU
1. Nuevo dia

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eh regresado desde las tinieblas de…eh, mejor olviden eso …en fin, eh regresado con la secuela prometida de _Piano_(tarde mucho menos de lo que crei ). Si hay alguien por ahí que no haya leído dicho fic, sugiero que lo hagan o por lo menos que lean el cap 24º(resumen de toda la historia) y el Epilogo para que entiendan este fic n.n Para todas aquellas que me acompañaron en Piano las saludo con mucho cariño nuevamente, ya que sin su petición yo no hubiera hecho esto . Bueno…no las distraigo mas

Todos los personajes que usare en esta historia le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino a excepción de la Familia Roulten, Mireya…

Disfrútenlo!!!!

* * *

_**MELODIA**_

**1.-Nuevo día**

El sol aparecía lentamente por el horizonte iluminando una ciudad de momento solitaria e invadida por una ligera neblina…Los pájaros desde los arboles ya empezaban a cantar…se sentía un aire un tanto frio… el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color, pasando de morado claro a un azul con matices amarillos y anaranjados que eran los rayos del sol…

Era un amanecer precioso para aquellos que le pudieran apreciar, para aquellos que decían sonrientes: "Nunca hay un amanecer igual a otro"…y para otros, simplemente aquel era un amanecer como cualquier otro si ninguna novedad…un día como cualquiera de los 365 del año….Cualquiera que sea la verdad …

Un nuevo día empezaba y cada nuevo día trae nuevas experiencias, nuevas personas y lugares…

* * *

El sonido del agua caer de la regadera le hizo despertarse…"¡plas,plas,plas,plas!" el tan familiar sonido de las gotas caer le hizo también esbozar una sonrisa algo cansada. Lentamente el joven se levanto de la cama poniéndose una de las sabanas blancas alrededor de la cintura-ya que no llevaba nada puesto-para luego dirigirse hasta la ventana de la oscura habitación

Con un movimiento rápido corrió la cortina, la oscuridad del cuarto se disipo y todo se ilumino.

Allen Walker sonrió ante el nuevo amanecer. Sus ojos plateados resplandecieron con la luz recibida de afuera. El albino de 21 años atravesó la habitación hasta un espejo largo y se miro.

Su largo cabello blanco estaba despeinado, su piel era muy clara…si bien no era todo un atleta musculoso, estaba en perfecta forma.

Timcampy, el golem dorado que le había regalado su maestro hace mucho tiempo, se poso en su cabeza

El agua de la regadera dejo de oírse…

Walker suspiro y una silueta en el espejo lo sobresalto un poco

-Buenos días, Allen-saludo Link Howard que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta abierta con una sonrisa

Link tenia puestos solo unos pantalones, con el bien formado torso al descubierto y su cabello rubio suelto y húmedo detrás de los hombros

-Buenos días, Link-replico el menor acercándose y poniéndole los brazos al cuello al otro-te levantaste temprano

-No es cierto, tú te levantaste más tarde…-le dijo antes de reclamar los labios del menor como suyos

La pareja llevaba exactamente seis años viviendo juntos en la antigua casa de Cross Marian, desde la graduación de Allen de la prestigiosa escuela de música La Orden Oscura…Habían vivido juntos como pareja, amándose, protegiéndose, ayudándose…amándose…

Después de terminar el dulce beso, el joven albino salió de la habitación arrastrando la sabana tras de sí, para luego entrar al baño a ducharse, mientras el rubio se terminaba de vestir y peinar su acostumbrada trenza.

Tras varios minutos Allen salió del baño y al entrar en la habitación el mayor se acerco

-¿?

-ah…-suspiro Link al tomar un de los mechones blancos del peliblanco para luego aspirar su aroma…-huele bien…

-jum…-un pequeño rubor se apodero de sus mejillas

El menor se acerco al pequeño escritorio que estaba en un rincón del cuarto y tomo un cepillo para deshacerse los nudos del cabello. Después de un rato de estarse peleando con su brillante cabellera Link pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-…si…

-Bien. No sé porque siempre tienes problemas para cepillar tu cabello…-sonrió

Una vez después de haber bajado a la cocina a desayunar los dos salieron de la casa.

-Nos vemos, Tim-se despidió Allen del golem dorado que estaba en el comedor devorando pan

En las calles de la ciudad ya había gente, la mayoría chicos y chicas dirigiéndose a la escuela apresuradamente porque se les hacia tarde. El rubio y el albino siempre se ponían algo melancolicos al ver el tan familiar uniforme negro de bordes rojos que usaban los estudiantes de la Orden Oscura…

Una cabellera roja escarlata se mecía con gracia a causa de que una chica corría rápidamente. Pronto otra chica se unió a la carrera, solo que esta tenía el cabello rubio.

-¡Allen, Link! ¡Hola!-exclamaron las dos chicas a coro. Los susodichos se detuvieron y esperaron a que Mireya y Lala les alcanzaran.

Mireya Dalton era ahora una jovencita de 14 años, peliroja-aun mantenía su cabello corto-, su piel era muy clara, mientras sus ojos (al igual que su cabello) eran rojos. Aquellos ojos rojos atemorizaban al principio pero cuando te acostumbrabas terminaban por parecer adorables. Era una chica muy alegre y bastante optimista (Había cambiado considerablemente si tomamos en cuenta que hacía varios años Mireya apenas se permitia a si misma sonreir…)

Por otra parte Lala Twilten era una jovencita de 14 años, de cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura. Ella tenía una historia muy interesante o más bien un antepasado que Allen había sido incapaz de olvidar: Melody Twilten, la fantasma que habían conocido en la terraza de la Orden… Bueno, dejando eso de lado la rubia no solo tocaba muy bien el arpa sino que también cantaba muy bien (un atributo heredado de Melody)

-Hola-saludo el albino-¿Se les hace tarde?

-Estamos un poco retrasadas, pero no demasiado-le contesto Lala

-Tal vez pasemos por el café en la tarde-dijo contenta Mireya

-¿Enserio?, Bueno, las esperamos entonces-les dijo Link antes de que las chicas siguieran su camino

La pareja siguió con su propio camino, atravesaron la plaza que estaba cerca de la escuela. Justo enfrente de la lámina metálica que cubría cierto establecimiento estaba una mujer que sonreía nerviosamente

-Hola.

-Buenos días, Mirada-le saludo Link empezando a deslizar la lamina de metal hacia arriba

-¡Hola!-saludo esta vez Allen-Llegaste muy temprano…-esto último lo dijo extrañado

-Eh estado llegando tarde estas últimas…semanas…-dijo la alemana entrando al café.

-¿Semanas?...yo diría años…-susurro el rubio

Mirada Lotto trabajaba como mesera en el café "Oro y plata" de Link, era una mujer algo torpe y muy nerviosa que siempre se disculpaba de todo, pero siempre se esforzaba mucho.

Mientras Link cocinaba biscochos en la cocina, Allen se dispuso a leer un periódico (que le había traído Miranda) sentado en el banco del piano que había en un rincón -¿Qué buscas?

-Busco un empleo, es decir, otro empleo-contesto el menor-A Link y a mi nos vendría bien un poco mas de dinero

-Supongo…¿Qué clase de empleo buscas?-pregunto la alemana

-mmm…no estoy seguro…

-¿Qué tal?-pregunto alguien que acababa de entrar en el solitario café.

-Señor. Buenos días…-Allen dejo a un lado el periódico

-¿Lo de siempre, señor?-le pregunto Miranda

-Sí, lo de siempre-Rafael Roulten sonrió mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas. El hombre rubio de ojos azul turquesa se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina café y extrajo lo que parecía una carta -Ten, Allen-se la tendió

-Cartas…

-Si, es de Dante

-¡Qué bien!

La carta del hijo mayor de Rafael decía:

_Allen:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero muy bien._

_Puff, por fin Lenalee y yo regresamos de nuestro largo viaje a nuestro humilde departamento aquí en España_

_Quería disculparme por no haberte escrito durante un buen tiempo ¡pero tengo una buena explicación! _

_Como sabes Lena y yo estuvimos viajando, estuvimos en varios lugares de Italia (Roma, Venecia y Milan) y no pudimos escribirte por tanto viaje, estábamos algo ocupados…ya sabes, dando presentaciones. Hasta ahora creo que a Lena y a mí nos ha ido muy bien como duo de trompeta y piano._

_Ambos esperamos poder seguir viajando y dentro de un tiempo de seguro iremos de visita contigo Allen. Aun trabajas con Link en el café ¿verdad? Eso espero porque aquellos pasteles de Link realmente me gustaron jajaja_

_Bueno, te daría más detalles sobre el viaje pero aun tengo que desempacar unas cosas, el 50% de mi equipaje son recuerditos que mi querida novia compro, ya sabes cómo es jaja, le encantan esas cosas_

_Por cierto, Allen… ¿Esta Komui bien? Me refiero a si no ah estado de histérico, pues Lena tampoco ah tenido tiempo de escribirle…_

_En fin, seguimos en contacto._

_Dante._

_PD: Lena te manda saludos…y…la pregunta de siempre ¿Alguna noticia de Kanda o Lavi?_

Allen sonrió al terminar de leer la carta.

* * *

-¿Era necesario comprar tantas cosas, Lena?-preguntaba un joven rubio platino mientras escondía rápidamente los restos de un florero de porcelana en el bolsillo de su pantalón

Dante Roulten de ahora 24 años había crecido y los rasgos de su cara también habían madurado un poco. Su cabello rubio lo mantenía como siempre, con varios mechones cayendo en el rostro. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre la figura que se había asomado desde la puerta de la pequeña cocina.

-¿Tantas cosas?-replico cierta china- La verdad compre muy poco…

Lenalee Lee también había crecido un par de palmos, su cabello los traía corto un poco arriba de los hombros-quitándole la apariencia un tanto inocente que tenia con sus largas coletas. La joven de ojos de un tono morado miro a su novio

-Me pareció oír que algo se rompió…¿Qué fue?

-¿Q-que algo se rompió? Para nada, aquí nada se cayó-le dijo el joven usando toda su voluntad para no delatarse "Compro tantas cosas que dude que se acuerde de este florero…"pensó palpando disimuladamente los pedazos de su bolsillo-D-de seguro lo imaginaste.

-¡¿Y el florero que compre en Venecia!?-exclamo alarmada la china mirando la mesita vacía donde antes estaba dicho florero

-Eh...no tengo idea.- sonrió nerviosamente

Lenalee se acerco de repente al otro y la puso le puso los brazos al cuello dejando sus caras a pocos centímetros. Dante podía sentir el suave aliento de la chica en su rostro, estaba tan perdido en los ojos de su novia que no se fijo en que la china dirigía su mano hasta el bolsillo del pantalón

-Veamos…-Lena saco un pedazo de porcelana-Entonces…No tenias idea…-le dijo en tono de acusación

-¿Q-que? Ah…este…yo…¡Yo aun no eh revisado la correspondencia!

El rubio platino corrió a coger la correspondencia que estaba en la sala. Sonrio al ver una carta que les enviaba su querida hermanita.

_Dante, Lena:_

_¿Qué tal el viaje a Italia? De seguro fue increíble…a mi me gustaría ir alguna vez…_

_Como sea, pues por aquí no ah pasado nada extraordinario de verdad… Ya sé que a ti-mi querido hermano-no te hizo gracia que me fuera vivir a la casa de la familia de Debbito pero bueno, aquí estoy jeje_

_Sabía que la familia de Debbito era muy rica pero…bueno, no imagine que tanto…hasta me incomoda un poco_

_¿Saben? Lulubel me ah estado haciendo el favor enseñarme modales y todas esas cosas pues bueno, en esta casa necesito comportarme, es aburrido pero voy a intentarlo por Debbito, realmente quiero agradarle a su familia-eh tocando el violin para ellos pero no parece suficiente…_

_Por cierto. ¡Espero fotos de ustedes dos!¡Quiero ver exactamente a donde fueron! _

_Ah, bueno… Espero que ambos se encuentren muy bien._

_Se que mi carta es breve pero ya les escribiré de nuevo pronto_

_Con mucho cariño…_

_Claire_

_PD: ¿Han sabido algo de Lavi y Kanda?... yo aun mantengo un poco de esperanza…pero se me empieza a acabar…_

-Ah… más le vale a ese Debbito cuidarla o si no…-comento Dante. Lenalee sonrió, al rubio platino no se le había quitado ese hábito de amenazar al exNoe

* * *

-¿E-esto es necesario, Lulubel?- preguntaba Claire que caminaba alrededor de un enorme y elegante salón con un libro sobre la cabeza

Claire Roulten tenia ahora 23 años de edad, su apariencia no había cambiado casi nada, se había cortado el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, sus ojos seguían siendo de un bonito color verde oscuro como los de su hermano mayor, se había estirado y su figura se había estilizado.

Ella había viajado a Escocia dos años después de la graduación para estudiar un año ahí, sin embargo decidió quedarse más tiempo a vivir en casa de su novio

La chica llevaba un vestido morado strapless debajo de un suéter lila y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo tono (Dándole cierta elegancia) Las dos chicas se encontraban en el salón de fiestas de la casa de la familia de Debbito

-¿Para que necesito equilibrio?

-Lo que necesitas principalmente es acostumbrarte a caminar y hasta bailar muy derecha.-le dijo la ex Noe Lulubel.

-Bailar...¿No te ah contado Debbito que tengo dos pies izquierdos?-le dijo la castaña quitándose el libro de la cabeza y acercándose a su maestra

-¿Te intento enseñar?-la joven rubia levanto una ceja

-Si pero… mejor pregúntale a él como termino la clase que me dio

Justo en ese momento el susodicho Noe paso a un lado de la entrada del salón, llevaba un libro en las manos

-¡Hey, Debbito!-le llamo la rubia

-¿Si?-el joven que prácticamente no había cambiado se detuvo y se acerco a la jovenes

-¿Qué paso cuando le enseñaste a Claire a bailar?

-Eh… mmm…solo tengo una sugerencia para ti, Lulubel, deberías tener mucho cuidado-le dijo divertido, su novia le dio un ligero codazo para después decir:

-¿Por qué no me enseñas otra cosa?

-mmm…ah…está bien, pero algún día tendrás que aprender a bailar, además es una cualidad que la madre de Debbito aprecia mucho en una mujer…En fin…Creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente, Claire…tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos-sonrió

La chica desapareció por la puerta dejando a la pareja sola en el enorme salón. El chico rodeo la cintura de su novia con un brazo mientras con una mano le sostenía el mentón

-No es necesario que hagas esto para agradarle a mi familia-le susurro con mirada un tanto dulce pero sin perder aquella rebeldía que tanto le caracterizaba- A mi no me importa que piensen de ti y a ti debería importarte menos.

-Pero es que realmente quiero agradarles… sería muy incomodo tener que estar con ellos si me desprecian por no tener sus mismos modales…

-Ah…como quieras…pero te lo repito-acerco sus labios a los de ella- A mi no importa cómo te comportes…igual te amo y te amare, Claire-le beso suavemente pegando sus cuerpos por completo (lo último lo dijo algo avergonzado pues no solía ser tan romántico)

* * *

Allen miro de nuevo la posdata al final de la carta de su amigo Dante:

"_¿Alguna noticia de Kanda o Lavi?"_

Desde su graduación de la Orden Oscura, Allen y compañía siempre estuvieron en contacto mediante cartas durante años y al final de cada carta todos siempre ponían la misma pregunta…

"_¿Han sabido algo de Lavi y Kanda?" _

_-_Ah…-Allen suspiro mientras se guardaba la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Nadie durante seis largos años volvió a ver a la peculiar pareja. Todos se habían sentido tentados a viajar a Grecia en busca del pelirojo de ojos verdes pero bueno, realmente no tenían idea de por donde comenzar…por otra parte Kanda simplemente había desaparecido de la faz del mundo justo después de la graduación…

_-------------------------o O Flashback O o-----------------------_

_Allen, Dante, Kanda, Claire y Lenalee se encontraban en la terraza después de haber recibido sus diplomas…Había estado hablando sobre todo lo que paso en el año desde que el albino llego. Una vez que hicieron una recapitulación completa del año escolar:_

_-Parece que su padre los está buscando-les dijo Allen a los hermanos Roulten-Está dando vueltas por todo el patio.-señalo hacia abajo_

_-Oh, si… -dijo la castaña con mirada un tanto triste-Nos veremos otro día ¿verdad?_

_-Claro-sonrió alegremente Allen_

_-¡¡¡¡¡YUUUU!!!!!_

_Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar semejante grito, que no lo pudo dar otro que Tiedoll, desesperado por encontrar a su querido "hijo"_

_-¡tch!...yo me voy-dijo el peliazul acercándose a la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras despidiéndose con fastidio agitando una mano sin mirarles. Viniendo de Kanda aquella era una despedida de lo mas cariñosa…_

_---------------------------o O Fin Flashback O o------------------------ _

"Esa fue la última vez que los vimos… Lavi por otra parte se había despedido de nosotros mucho antes…" pensó el albino cerrando los ojos y visualizando primero a Lavi con una lagrima deslizándose sobre su mejilla y luego a Kanda caminando de espaldas…ambos despidiéndose agitando la mano al aire…

Se hizo de tarde y como prometieron, Mireya, Lala y su novio Leo(de la misma edad que la ultima) llegaron al café. Pero no lo hicieron solos… Komui venia con ellos.

-Komui, hace tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí-le dijo Allen amablemente al verlo llegar con los chicos

-Si, lo sé…-replico sonriendo levemente-Eh estado un poco preocupado por mi linda Lenalee que no me ah escrito…de seguro por culpa de ese mequetrefe de Dante-dijo arrastrando las palabras con odio supremo-¡Ah, hola, Miranda!-saludo a la mesera cambiando su tono y su cara completamente a amable

-¡H-Hola!-tartamudeo la susodicha sonrojándose-¿Q-que te t-traigo?

El peliblanco miro a la alemana divertido. Sabía que a la nerviosa mujer le atraía el aun subdirector de la Orden

-Nada, Miranda, gracias. Solo vengo de pasada-miro al menor-Quería hablar contigo, Allen.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?

-Veras, la profesora Kloud enfermo y no podrá dar clase por lo menos durante esta semana …y me preguntaba si… ¿Podrías suplirla?

-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Dar clase!?

-Que bien-le comento la mesera-¿No buscabas un empleo, Allen?

-Este…si, pero yo…

-¿Buscabas empleo? ¡Perfecto! Vamos, Allen, es solo una semana, lo harás bien.-el dijo Komui animándole

-Yo…

-¡Bien, esta decidido!-exclamo dándose la vuelta-¡Te veo mañana en la mañana en la escuela!

-¡Pero yo…-ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de contestar

* * *

Un joven sostenía una larga pila de libros en sus brazos, tan larga que le tapaba completamente la cabeza, delante de él un viejito que se hacía llamar Bookman miraba los lomos de libros libros de una estantería. Ambos se encontraban en la principal biblioteca de Atenas, en Grecia

-Este también-dijo el viejo tomando un libro y aventándolo a la pila que sostenía el joven.

Al impactar el libro con la pila, esta cayo así como el joven que termino en el suelo

-¡Podrías haber tenido más cuidado!-grito Lavi

Lavi tenía ahora 24 años.

El pelirojo de ojos verde esmeralda se puso de rodillas y comenzó a levantar con fastidio todos los libros de su alrededor.

-¿Tengo que leer todos estos?-pregunto con el mismo entusiasmo con el que levantaba los libros

-Si, si vienen cosas que sin duda debes recordar-le respondió Bookman, después de toser, con voz rasposa (A veces Lavi se preguntaba porque no se había muerto aun, ya era tan viejo… era un pensamiento algo cruel pero bueno…

-Siempre eh querido preguntarte algo, viejo…De pura casualidad ¿no habrás encontrado un fuente de la juventud o tal vez una piedra filosofal en alguno de tus viajes de investigación?-Lavi sonrió mientras decía esto, sabiendo que recibirá un golpe o una reprimiendo

-¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO, TONTO!?

-Nada en realidad, solo preguntaba-sonrió

Bookman siguió buscando entre las estanterías mientras Lavi sentaba solo en un escritorio de la inmensa biblioteca para empezar a leer con mirada aburrida y triste… Supiro.

El pelirojo sentía que su vida era simplemente miserable…había pasado años y años estudiando historia ahí en Atenas…y también dando clases en una escuela para ganarse la vida…Odiaba esa vida….Odiaba a Bookman…Odiaba la historia…

-Extraño mi música, mi trompeta, mis antiguos amigos… y a…-ni siquiera pudo pronunciar aquel nombre

Cada vez que pensaba en "èl" su corazón se estrujaba y le daban ganas de llorar…y de gritar de frustración…

Odiaba a Bookman por muchas cosas… pero la principal razón era porque este, por medio de chantajes como "Me lo debes" lo separo de su hogar y de las personas que eran especiales para èl…

El joven dio fuerte un puñetazo al escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto el viejo "panda" acercándose

-Nada…

-jum… Tu aceptaste-le dio la espalda-Debías aceptar…Recuérdalo bien, me lo debes, mocoso

Lavi tuvo que sacar fuerzas de quien sabe donde para No dar otro puñetazo pero esta vez a la cara de su tutor…

"¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!...¡¡¡MALDICION!!!...¡¡¡YU...LO SIENTO!!!

* * *

-¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes, viejo!?-exclamaba una voz joven, al parecer divertido y con aires de superioridad

En una antigua-pero muy bien mantenida-mansión japonesa de Japon/Tokio se sentía un tibio aire por múltiples y muy bellos jardines.

En la casa principal reinaba el silencio, varios sirvientes se limitaban a limpiar minuciosamente cada rincón de la casa.

Pero en una especie de salón con fachada de templo se oía el sonido de metal chocando…de espadas… más específicamente katanas.

-¿¡Quieres mas, niño!?-gritaba otra persona también divertida

Kanda Yu y Katou estaban enzarzados en un duelo, ambos sin dejar que el otro parara a descansar y ambos buscando que su oponente bajara la guardia en cualquier momento.

Kanda tampoco había cambiado demasiado, solo que su rostro parecía haberse afilado y ya que durante muchos años estuvo entrando se podía apreciar un muy atlético cuerpo, su piel seguía clara y sus ojos negroazulados mostraban un poco mas de madurez, su cabello por otra parte seguía igual y con el mismo peinado.

Katou Takahashi era la persona que estuvo cuidando de la majestuosa mansión de la Familia Kanda al morir la familia del joven y cuando este se fue a la Orden Oscura. Su verdadera edad era un misterio tanto como para Kanda como para los sirvientes, Ya era todo un adulto pero seguía teniendo la apariencia de un joven de veintitantos…un tragaaños, por así decirle.

Tenía el cabello negro azabache corto, y su piel "joven" era nívea y a la vista y al tacto muy tersa. Era muy alto, varios centímetros más que el peliazul. Generalmente siempre vestía yukatas holgadas-Mientras que el menor seguía con la costumbre de vestir pantalones negros y camisa blanca.

-¿¡A quien le dices niño!?

-Oh, perdona…entonces ¡Shonen!

-¡Es lo mismo, tonto!

Después de varios minutos de pelea optaron por un empate y los dos salieron para caminar por los tranquilos jardines

-Y dime, Kanda…has encontrado algo-pregunto Katou mirando el cielo

-Nada que me sirva.-le replico el joven sin mirarle y fríamente

-¿Por qué no paras de una vez? ¿Por qué sigues teniendo esperanzas después de tantos años?

-Kanda Yu no se rinde y ahora déjame en paz, viejo

El peliazul entro primero en la casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Una vez que deslizo la puerta y entro, se llevo una mano al cabello.

-No me voy a rendir…no importa lo que tarde-se dijo a si mismo

Por un solo instante vio en su mente la imagen de cierto alegre pelirojo.

-Tú te rendiste ante Bookman…dejaste todo lo que te importaba solo porque le debías algo…ya que tu me abandonaste puedo seguir solo con mi búsqueda…

Se sentó en el centro de la amplia habitación y se puso en posición de meditación

"¿Por qué demonios sigo pensando en ti?...¿Porque tuvimos que conocernos?...Bakausagui…"

* * *

¡Y Ahí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia! ¿Qué tal quedo? Si, lo se, tal vez fue un poco aburrido…¡pero es apenas el principio! Además que sentí que tenía que describir a todos de nuevo…En fin…EJEM…EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MELODIA…EL PRIMER DIA DE ALLEN COMO MAESTRO EN LA ORDEN OSCURA, ¿QUIEN LO DIRIA? EL CLUB DE AMANTES DEL YAOI DE LA ORDEN SIGUE AUN DESPUES DE LA PARTIDA DE LAS FUNDADORAS LENALEE Y CLAIRE…POR OTRA PARTE EN ESPAÑA DANTE ES ECHADO A PATADAS DEL APARTAMENTO POR LA MISMISIMA LENALEE ¿PORQUE?...CLAIRE TIENE QUE IR A UNA FIESTA DE ETIQUETA DONDE SERAN PUESTOS A PRUEBA SUS MODALES ¿COMO LE IRA?...EN ATENAS LAVI LIDIA CON LAS MULTIPLES DECLARACIONES DE SUS ALUMNAS ADOLESCENTES…MIENTRAS KANDA RECIBE UNA VISITA INESPERADA…todo esto y tal vez mas en el proz cap. Les agradecería muchísimo sus opiniónes, críticas constructivas y hasta sugerencias para esta historia n.n Bueno, NOS VEMOS!!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!


	2. Un comienzo con problemas

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Aqui esta el segundo cap de este fic n.n_**¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODAS, SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI SU OPINION!!!!n.n**_

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino y blablabla…

Disfrútenlo!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**2.-Un comienzo con problemas…**

El día amaneció muy soleado y bello, sin embargo la belleza del cielo no lograba alegrar a Allen, después de despertarse se mantuvo sentado en el borde de la cama mirando el suelo de la habitación mientras se estrujaba las manos muy nervioso. A su lado Link dormía aun profundamente.

"¿Maestro yo?... ¿Qué voy a hacer?..." pensaba "No tengo la menor idea de cómo dar una clase… Y los alumnos… ¿Cómo debo manejarlos…enseñarlos?...¿¡Porque yo!?"

El albino miro la mesita de noche, encima de esta estaba un pequeño reloj

-¡Oh no!-exclamo levantándose de un salto-¡No, no, no, no, no!

-¿Pero que…awww…-Link, algo asustado por el alboroto que causaba el menor, abrió los ojos adormilado

-Mi ropa, mi ropa-repetía dando vueltas por la habitación-¡¡Donde esta mi ropa!?

-¿Pero que pasa?-le pregunto el rubio sentándose en la cama

-¡Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!...¡¿Dónde está mi ropa!?

-Ah…es cierto, vas a ser maestro sustituto…

Link se levanto aun algo adormilado y tomo por los hombros al otro que no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el cuarto totalmente alterado

-Allen, tranquilízate, por favor

-¡Pero…

-Shhhhh-le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios- Escucha

-…

-Se te va a hacer más tarde si sigues gritando y dando vueltas-sonrió levemente- Cálmate y vístete, tu ropa esta en el closet ¿recuerdas?-esto último el mayor lo dijo a modo de regaño

-E-está bien…-se dirigió al closet-Lo siento estoy muy nervioso…No sé que voy a hacer

-Te acompañare a la escuela ¿Ok?

-Gracias…y lamento haberte despertado-le dijo Allen acercándosele para besarlo.

Sus labios se unieron suavemente sintiendo su calidez y dulce sabor. Estaban a punto de profundizarlo cuando el mayor se separo-muy a su pesar- del albino

-Se te va a hacer muy tarde…-sonrió

-¡¡¡Es cierto!!!¡¡WAH!!!!

Tras varios minutos la pareja salió de la casa sin ni siquiera desayunar. Ambos iban corriendo por las calles y para alivio del menor no era el único al que se le había hecho tarde, sino que varios chicos y chicas de la Orden también corrían para llegar.

-Link-llamo el peliblanco

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo debo comportarme?

-¿Y porque me preguntas eso a mí?-le respondió el rubio jadeando un poco

-¡Tu trabajaste en la escuela!

-¡Pero no era maestro, era el asistente del director!

-¿¡Que hago entonces!?

-Ahg…Tranquilízate ¿quieres, Allen? Komui va a estar ahí, el te dirá que hacer...-finalmente los dos llegaron hasta la reja de la Orden Oscura (Allen iba delante de Link)

Ambos pararon, el albino se había quedado congelado y se negaba a entrar

-Todo estará bien-le susurro al oído con voz tranquilizadora y con un dejo de sensualidad

-¿T-tú crees?-le miro por encima del hombro sonrojado

-Si…-sonrió-y ahora… ¡Ve de una vez!-el rubio lo empujo para que entrara

Después de recobrar el equilibrio Allen miro a Link quien ahora se despedía con la mano. Suspiro antes de mirar a su alrededor… Su antigua escuela… Nada había cambiado en lo absoluto; el enorme patio de enfrente y las bancas de ahí, el edificio principal, el gimnasio a un lado…

Tomo una bocanada de aire y después la dejo salir lentamente

"Tú puedes…"

Camino hacia el edifico principal junto con otros alumnos y alumnas. Un grupito de chicas que apenas llegaban le miró y luego sonrieron antes de entrar.

-¡Allen, Buenos días!-saludo alegremente Komui caminando por el pasillo- ¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo, como hace unos años!-sonrió ampliamente

-Buenos días, Komui…

El subdirector lo llevo primero a la sala de maestros para entregarle su horario de clases, después se dirigieron al salón de piano.

-Esto…Komui…tengo algo que decirte

-¿Si?-contesto sin mirarlo

-No tengo la más remota idea de cómo dar una clase

-No te preocupes, Allen-busco entre los papeles que llevaba- Kloud dejo esta hoja con los temas y demás cosas que verían esta semana

-¡Genial!...-Sonrió sin embargo la sonrisa no le duro mucho-Pero aun así no se como…

-Vamos.

Komui abrió la puerta del salón y a pequeños empujones logro meter al nervioso menor. Allen contuvo la respiración.

-Buenos días a todos-saludo el subdirector a la pequeña clase. Allen levanto la vista del suelo y vio a quienes daría clase, una de ellas era Mireya, quien le sonrio-Bueno, como saben la profesora Kloud no regresara hasta el próximo lunes, así que Allen Walker será su maestro esta semana

-Ho…Hola-sonrio nerviosamente "Ok…empecemos…"

Pasaron unas horas y las cosas no fueron tan mal para el albino-aun estando muy nervioso sus alumnos le entendían a la perfección- Para alivio del joven sonó la campana del receso

Sonrió…aquella campana le traía tantos recuerdos… Mientras todos salían Mireya se le acerco sonriente

-¿Cómo lo hice, Mireya?

-Nada mal para ser tu primera vez como maestro-le dijo para animarle-¿Vienes a almorzar conmigo y los demás?

-Ah…cla-claro, voy en un momento adelántate-le sonrió-tengo que recoger mis cosas

-Ok.-la chica salió del salón

Una vez que el nuevo maestro Allen, recogió sus cosas, también salió dando un suspiro "Estaría mas tranquilo si Link estuviera aquí…" pensó.

Los pasillos estaban totalmente desiertos por esa razón unas risillas le causaron escalofríos… Se escuchaban las risitas de varias chicas pero Allen no lograba ver a nadie cerca

-Lo sabía. Es èl, es èl…-susurro alguien emocionada

-Solo se dejo más largo el cabello…se ve bien…

-¿Hay…hay alguien ahí?-pregunto algo asustado el albino

-¡Hola!

-¿?-el joven se dio la vuelta bruscamente para encontrarse con un grupito de chicas salidas de quien sabe donde-¡¡¡¡WAH!!!!...-casi le da un infarto pero se repuso rápidamente-¡¿Q-quienes son ustedes?! ¡¿De donde salieron!?

-Somos de un club de la escuela-le dijo una de ellas

-¿Un club?...-"No puede ser…¿Serán…" pensó nervioso-¿Qué clase de Club?

-Un club secreto-le respondió otra-Usted lo conoce-la chica se busco algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta…Saco una fotografía…-Este…es usted ¿no?-sonrio maliciosamente

-¿eh?-Allen tomo la fotografía-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-le dijo un shock temporal. Era una de las tantas fotografías que le habían tomado hacía mucho tiempo…en aquella foto salía él vestido de gothic lolita, como una chica…-¿¡El club de Lenalee y Claire sigue aun!?-exclamo

Las jovencitas asintieron

(autora: Por cierto la edad de Mireya aquí es 16, creo que el cap anterior le puse otra edad…)

* * *

Por otra parte…En España…En un pequeño departamento una pareja se encontraba haciendo el aseo (autora: Aclaro. Lenalee y Dante viven juntos pero no están casados )

Por tercera vez en media hora el rubio platino había roto un plato mientras lavaba.

-Me lleva…malditos platos…-susurro sacando los pedazos mojados del fregadero

-jejeje-la risilla de Lenalee inundo la cocina, haciéndole sonreír- Créeme, Dante, la culpa no es de los platos.-Creo que será mejor que yo siga

-Sí, yo creo lo mismo, esto no es lo mío-suspiro secándose las manos con un trapo-¿Ya le escribiste a Komui?

-Sip, espero que no se haya puesto demasiado histérico jeje…Oye ¿No ibas a ir a una audición a un bar?

-¿eh? ¿Audición?...¡Rayos! ¡Lo había olvidado!-salió corriendo de la pequeña cocina hasta la iluminada habitación.

La habitación-completamente blanca de la pareja también era algo pequeña pero no se notaba puesto que solo estaba la cama y un tocador, a un lado estaba un balcón.

Dante se apresuro a medio peinarse para después tomar el estuche de su trompeta. Antes de salir del apartamento se asomo a la cocina donde su novia ya se encontraba lavando. La miro un par de segundos, a veces se sentía tan afortunado y también que no la merecía, era tan linda, amable, cariñosa…con un excesivo gusto por los adornos y recuerdos pero bueno…

-Ya me voy…regresare para cenar contigo-sonrio y beso rápidamente a la joven

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto la joven

-Claro

El rubio platino salio del apartamento al pasillo-que era bastante oscuro, el edifico no era muy grande y le faltaba mantenimiento-no podían unas cuantas goteras, el piso de los pasillos estaba un poco sucio entre otras cosas-pero la renta bastante barata.

El joven camino por las calles de Madrid admirando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Había pasando muchos años viviendo ahí con Lena pero nunca dejaba de gustarle el lugar.

Con estuche en mano recorrió a paso rápido muchas calles. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un melancólico anaranjado, el viento tibio mecía los cabellos rubios del joven… Por supuesto el no era el único que caminaba por la ciudad, en las calles muchas personas iban y venían a su lado, como siempre, generalmente nunca se fijaba en ellos o ellas…

Siempre le había parecido algo extraño o interesante…¿Qué?...pues el hecho de que a una persona no le importa en lo mas mínimo la vida de quien pasa por su lado en las calles, no le importa si le pasa algo, si está feliz o triste…

Dante puso una pequeña sonrisa sacudiendo la cabeza un poco. A veces le daban esos "ataques" de filosofo

Justo en ese momento un joven pelirojo pasó por su lado, pero aprentemente había sido tan rápido que no pudo verle el rostro.

"¡¿La…¿¡Lavi!?" pensó. Se había quedado parado mirando la espalda del pelirojo que seguía su camino.

Miro su reloj muñeca.

-Se me va a hacer más tarde pero…-se dijo mirando la cabellera roja alejándose "¡Pero debo verlo!..."

Confiando en que era su amigo lo siguió, el joven ya estaba algo lejos y no parecía que fuera a detenerse, pero no le importaba, le seguiría hasta poder hablar con él.

"¡Es èl, es èl!" pensaba ya corriendo "¡Es Lavi, tiene que serlo!"

Habian pasado tantos años, y ahora verlo…ver a Lavi…era increíble. No le importaba en lo más mínimo el porqué de que su amigo se encontrara ahí pero justamente eso no importaba en ese momento

Ya solo le faltaban un par de metros al rubio para alcanzar al otro, cuando este doblo en la esquina.

Dante se detuvo en seco… aquella cara…era diferente…el cabello era idéntico pero lo demás…tal vez fuera su imaginación, tal vez si fuera La…

-¿A quién engaño? –susurro interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos-No es Lavi…

Corriendo como alma perseguida por el diablo, el joven llego hasta lo que era un concurrido bar. Aparte de èl había unos cuantos saxofonistas y uno que otro trompetista, todos muy hábiles pero al final de la audición-afortunadamente- el elegido fue Dante.

Para felicitarle, el dueño del bar le invito una cerveza.

-Tocaste muy bien, muchacho-le dijo el hombre de voz grave pero amable

-Gracias.

-Pero parecías algo nervioso

-Bueno, estos últimos años estuve tocando junto a mi novia…

-Lenalee Lee ¿no?-le interrumpió con una sonrisa

-¿¡C-como sabe!?

-Ustedes fueron a Venecia hace no mucho tiempo, y llegue a verlos tocar juntos en un escenario. Les fue bastante bien, supongo.

-Si, supongo…vaya…

Sin darse cuenta ya había anochecido, y-también sin darse cuenta-el joven rubio había tomado…bueno, ya no recordaba la cantidad de cervezas que había tomado… El dueño del bar decidió acompañarlo hasta su hogar.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-pregunto con cierta culpa

-Claro-sonrio tambaleándose Dante-Nos…vemosh mañana

Dante entro en el edificio y comenzó a subir, con bastante esfuerzo hasta el apartamento, saco las llaves, abrió y entro.

Las luces estaban todas apagadas pero aun asi pudo notar que la mesa estaba llena de platillos, algo confundido se dirigió a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta la china despertó un poco asustada pero al notar quien había entrado dijo

-Por fin te dignaste a venir-le dijo fríamente

-¿Eh?...eh…shi…-sonrio-shi, ya vine…no she como pero ya viene

-¡Prometiste llegar para cenar conmigo! Y…¡!-la joven se levanto de un salto-¡Estas borracho!-le acuso

-¿Qué?...¿Borrasho yo? Te recuerdo Lena que la única vezh que me emborrache fue hace mushos años y con unos chocolatesh rellenosh de licor

En ese momento a Lenalee le pasaron por la cabeza toda clase de ideas de lo que puso haber pasado en el bar…

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-exclamó sacando a empujones al rubio de la habitación

-¿Pero que estash…

-¡VETE!-grito la joven sacando del apartamento de un par de patadas a Dante -¡Regresa cuando estés sobrio!

-¡p-pero yo…

No pudo decir más pues le acababan de cerrar la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Escocia, más específicamente Edimburgo… La noche estaba hermosa, con el cielo medio despejado y con estrellas…

-Claire ¿Te importaría quedarte quieta?-le decía Lulubel a Claire

Ambas chicas se encontraban en un de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión de Debbito. La habitación era amplia con grandes ventanales que daban hacia unos hermosos jardines, en el centro Claire estaba parada sobre un banco y alrededor de esta una mujer arreglándole el vestido que usaría para una fiesta, cerca de ellas Lulubel permanecía sentada en una silla leyendo un libro

-Lo siento-se disculpo la chica-¿No puedo usar uno de mis otros vestidos, Lulubel?

-Si, podrías…pero-levanto la vista de su libro con cierto aburrimiento-Pero le darías una buena impresión a los padres de Debbitto con un vestido nuevo

-¿Acaso solo se fijan en la ropa?-pregunto algo indignada

-No está bien, pero así es…algunas veces…

Una vez que el vestido de la castaña estuvo listo y una vez que Lulubel se arreglo ambas se dirigieron a la fiesta en el salón principal

-No quiero hacer esto-susurro Claire-¿Podemos irnos a otra parte? Cambie de idea…

-Nada-Lulubel la tomo del antebrazo para impedir que escapara-Vas a entrar ahí y vas a dar una buena impresión ¿entendido? Hazlo por Debbito.

Pronto las jóvenes estuvieron frente a las puertas del salón

-¿Lista, Claire?

-No.-estaba lista para que cuando Lulubel bajara la guardia escapar

-Solo recuerda todo lo que te enseñe. Estarás bien-sonrió para darle animo

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par…

Una hora después…

-Vamos, Claire no fue tan malo-comentaba Lulubel. Ahora ella, Debbito y Claire se encontraban en la habitación de esta ultima.

La joven castaña lloraba desconsoladamente sentada en su cama.

Había hecho todo un espectáculo. Primero al abrirse las puertas del salón, justo al dar los primeros pasos dentro, tropezó con el vestido y cayo de cara al piso –por supuesto unas risillas que pretendían ser discretas inundaron todo el salón aunque realmente no fueron muchos invitados

Antes de la cena no había ocurrido nada más. Pero hubo hubo un brindis-ya no recordaba porque-pero todos chocaron las copas de licor al mismo tiempo pero ella lo hizo con demasiada fuerza haciendo que todas las copas se rompieran y el licor salpico a todos.

-Eso no fue tu culpa-intento consolarla su novio-Pudo haber sido cualquiera

-Yo fui la ultima en levantar la copa y chocarla-lloriqueo, el maquillaje que traia en los ojos le resbalaba por las mejillas como lagrimas negras-¡Fue mi culpa!-escondió la cara entre las manos

Después del incidente de las copas, todos en la cena murmuraban cosas sobre ella, se burlaban o decían que no era de ahí, que no sabía cómo comportarse, entre muchas otras cosas…

-¡Y al bailar…que tonta soy!-se lamento Claire-Supongo que fue un error pedirte que aplazáramos las clases de baile, Lulubel

-No te preocupes, mañana mismo empezaremos

-Además, fue mi culpa el obligarte a bailar-dijo Debbito

Debbito había insistido en que bailaran aunque ella no tuviera idea de que hacer y …bueno, prefería no recordar lo sucedido…

-No pude demostrar nada…ahora tus padres deben creer que soy una tonta…

-¿Es necesario que lo repita de nuevo?-pregunto su novio a modo de regaño pero siendo igualmente dulce- No me interesa lo que mis padres piensen de ti, yo decidí estar contigo y asi va a ser

La castaña sonrió aun con los ojos anegados en lagrimas…

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y del otro en el pasillo una sirvienta que llevaba vestido negro y delantal largo blanco con pequeños holanes, el cabello castaño lo llevaba perfectamente peinado en un chongo hacia atrás pero unos cuantos mechones le caían sobre los ojos de color miel…

Los ojos de la sirvienta mostraron enojo cuando Debbito abrazo a Claire…

-Abigale ¿Qué haces ahí?-dijo la sirviente en jefe -¡Ven para acá, tenemos que limpiar el salón!-le dijo

-Sí. Ya voy-respondió y siguió a su jefa no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la habitación y a la pareja que se abrazaba- No va a durar aquí-susurro-Si es necesario yo misma me encargare de ello…

* * *

En Atenas Lavi lidiaba con sus propios problemas en la escuela.

-No es culpa mía ¿o si?-preguntaba el pelirojo de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido

-No exactamente…-le respondió el viejo Bookman

Los dos se encontraban en el salón de maestros de la escuela donde trabajaban, el joven estaba sentado en su escritorio y sobre este había una decena de cartitas de amor de parte de sus alumnas…

-¿Y que quieres que haga, viejo? Si les digo que no quiero tener nada con ellas me van a odiar el resto del año escolar y no creo poder soportarlas demasiado tiempo

-Ah…piensa en algo que hacer, tengo que hacer unas cosas, yo voy a la casa

-si…como digas-le respondió sin darle mucha importancia

Bookman salió del salón de maestros con paso lento, al cerrarse la puerta Lavi miro de nuevo las cartas que tenia

Desde que había llegado a esa escuela siempre era lo mismo, siempre le dejaban cartas en su escritorio, siempre tenía la misma conversación con bookman y nunca sabia que hacer…

-mmm…Podría inventarme un novia…o algo asi-se dijo a si mismo imaginando divertido las caras de las chicas si les dijera eso-O un novio- si eso si que seria comico…

Novio…

¿Dónde estaría él quien antes ocupaba ese rol?... ¿Estaría feliz? Que pregunta tan tonta…tal vez no… Después de cómo lo dejo… ni el mismo se perdonaría…

Para evitar que sus pensamientos siguieran divagando hacia Kanda salió también del salón y de la escuela.

Las calles de Atenas estaban solitarias y el cielo oscuro.

Mientras cruzaba una calle diviso no muy a lo lejos a una pareja besándose dulcemente…desvio la mirada siguió con su camino…Suspiro…Si algo extrañaba era los besos de…de....las caricias…sus constantes enojos… Su respiración agitada mientras compartían sensaciones en la cama…

-Bookman insiste en que me olvide de todo eso pero… ¿Qué sabe èl?-frunció el ceño-Esta clase de cosas…-se toco suavemente los labios con las yemas de los dedos-Esta clase de sensaciones son difíciles de olvidar…

-Profesor Lavi…-susurro alguien frente a èl

-¿?-el pelirojo miro el suelo fris y miro con curiosidad la sombra de un chica-Tu…¿Te conozco?-pregunto con cierto fastidio aun mirando sus sombra

-Claro que si. Mireme -pidio la chica

-Ah…eres tu…-dijo con una mueca al mirar a la bella chica rubia de ojos verde esmeralda. Era una de sus alumnas, una de las tantas que le enviaba cartas. Esta chica era especial era un poco mas audaz que las demás y lo había demostrado coqueteándole sin descaro. Nunca le hacía caso pero empezaba a hacerse insoportable(Otra cosa que empezaba a hacerse insoportable era el hecho de que aquella rubia no era la primera)-No deberías estar aquí tan tarde…

-¿Se preocupa por mí, profesor?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Queria verlo…estuve esperando aquí todo la tarde y lo que lleva de esta noche-sonrió pícaramente mientras se acercaba un poco-Quería hablar con usted

-Vaya, si has esperado tanto es porque debe ser importante-replico con sarcasmo

-Muy importante…profesor…

La chica se abalanzo contra él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, el pelirojo se quedo pasmado pues no se esperaba eso…Se esperaba la declaración pero no eso….

-¡¿Q-que haces?!

-Creo que mis motivos son obvios-le susurro al oído y luego esta le beso.

-¡¡¡¡!!!!- "¡Oh, no… si alguien me encuentra así con ella…le diré hola a la cárcel!...Además…¡¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO!??" Lavi intento quitársela de encima pero esta lo apretó con ella

Ya bastante enojado por semejante atrevimiento decidió empujarla como pudo lejos de èl

-Pero profesor…-dijo aun en tono sugestivo la rubia

-ju…ja…ja..jajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA-la carcajada salió de lo mas profundo de si

-¿Profesor?-ahora se encontraba preocupada

-jaja ¿De…ja…de verdad crees…-con la risa que tenía apenas podía hablar-¿De verdad crees…jaja-que te voy a hacer caso? No eres mas que una NIÑA-hizo énfasis en la última palabra antes de seguir con su camino por la calle. La chica se quedo parada donde estaba mirándole irse con tristeza extrema-¿De verdad creyo que tendría algo con ella? Menuda idea JAJAJAJAJAJA

Tras unos segundos la risa paro…él jamás besaría otros labios que no fueran los de su samurái… Incluso si debía pasar el resto de su vida sin besar a nadie.

* * *

Pòr otra parte en Tokio.

-¡Katou!-gritaba Kanda levantándose de su futon furioso.-¡Katou!

Alguien tocaba la campana que estaba fuera de la casa, en otras palabras el timbre. Pero nadie se dignaba a abrir.

-¡Katou, maldita sea, abre la puerta de una vez!-grito de nuevo asomando la cabeza fuera de su habitación.

Al no recibir respuesta del hombre el peliazul camino por el pasillo-llevaba una yukata azul marino- o mas bien se fue dando zancadas

-¡¡¡¡KATOU!!!!

Mataría al viejo por no responder ni a la puerta ni a su llamado, pero antes mataría al que estaba tocando tan insistentemente la campana de afuera. Ah… casi se le olvida, también mataría al resto de sus sirvientes. ¿Dónde rayos estaban todos?

El asiático salio a los jardines-le dio frio-. Las campanas lo estaban volviendo loco… Por fin llego a abrir la puerta.

-¡¿Qué quiere!?-exclamo antes de reconocer a su visita-¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!

-¿Tu? ¿Aquí?-dijo el hombre-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah…yo…¡Resulta que yo vivo aquí! ¿Y usted que quiere aquí?-le dijo fríamente

-Ah ¿Vives aquí?. Por lo visto sabes quien soy, que sorpresa….mmm…¿Te debo dinero, niño?

-El Moyashi me hablo de ti-le dijo sin aun dejarle entrar a su casa e intentando controlarse para no pegarle un puñetazo por lo de "niño"

-¿Moyashi? Jajaja Te refieres a Allen jajaja ojala se me hubiera ocurrido ese apodo antes

Cross Marian rio alegremente mientras su cabellera roja ondeaba al viento.

* * *

¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! ¡Enserio lo siento! Eh estado haciendo tantas cosas últimamente (algo extraño pues estuve de vacaciones, digo estuve porque ya casi se acaban T.T) además los primeros capítulos de un fic se me hacen algo difíciles siempre jeje en fin… EN EL SEGUNDO CAP DE MELODIA… ALLEN SIGUE CON SUS CLASES EN LA ORDEN…DANTE INTENTA HACER QUE LENALEE LE PERDONE…CLAIRE VA A TENER COMPETENCIA, ABIGALE (SIRVIENTA DE LA CASA DE DEBBITO) NO VA A DEJAR QUE LE QUITEN A QUIEN AH QUERIDO POR MUCHO TIEMPO…LAVI INTENTA SE SIENTE TENTADO A PONERSE EN CONTACTO CON SUS AMIGOS ¿LO HARA?...POR OTRA PARTE CROSS Y KATOU NO HACEN MAS QUE HACER ENOJAR A KANDA…Bueno, entonces NOS VEMOS!!!!CUIDENSE BYE!!!!!!


	3. Climax de los problemas

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esta vez vengo aquí puntual con el nuevo cap de esta historia, que por como veo que van las cosas será mas corta que Piano…pero quien sabe, ya veremos n.n En fin… _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y FELICITACIONES DE AÑO NUEVO!!!!!**_(con un poco de retraso)_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS USTEDES!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ Por cierto…¡ya lei cap 190! Fue extraño…Kanda riendo …En fin ahora si, sin mas distracciones el cap ^^

Ya saben a quien le pertenece DGM, mientras que a mi me pertenecen La familia Roulten, Mireya Dalton, Leonard Clain y Abigale Blackbury(O.C. nuevo wiii!!!!!)

* * *

**3.-**

Allen entra a la Orden con paso tranquilo. Este día el cielo estaba algo nublado, por lo cual las calles de la ciudad se veía pálidas, opacas y tristes. Como el cielo amenazaba con que llovería, muchos alumnos llevaban paraguas. Por otra parte para Allen era su segundo día como maestro y según Mireya, no lo hacía nada mal para ser su primera vez.

"Ayer no fue tan difícil… creo que exagere un poco las cosas al alterarme tanto al principio" pensó sonriente "Además es solo esta semana y ya ¿Qué puede pasarme?" rio mientras entraba en el edifico principal.

Subía las escaleras. Frente a él iban subiendo dos chicos. Uno iba hablando alegremente sobre quien sabe cuántas cosas mientras el otro iba con cara de fastidio.

Los ojos plateados del joven reflejaron tristeza al ver a los dos chicos…Le recordaban a Lavi y a Kanda.

Antes de llegar al salón de piano Lala, Leo y Mireya le alcanzaron.

-Buenos días, Allen-saludo la peliroja

-Buenos días ¿Cómo están?-pregunto a los tres

-Bien, supongo, pero supongo que tu no lo estarás por mucho tiempo-le dijo Leo como si fuera una advertencia-Yo que tu no caminaría solo por los pasillos.

-¡Leo!-le regaño su novia rubia-¡No lo pongas nervioso! ¡Apenas es su segundo día! Ademas…N-no sabes que estás diciendo…

-eh…¿Porque dices eso, Leo?-pregunto el peliblanco con una gota de sudor gigante en la cabeza. Leo y Lala le recordaban a Lenalee y Dante

-Cuando llegue escuche por ahí a unas chicas que hablaban de una sesión de fotos…-se puso nervioso-y que tu serás el modelo principal…

-¿¡EH!?-exclamo deteniéndose en el pasillo

Mireya y Lala se miraron y luego miraron Leonard entrecerrando lo ojos

-Pero esa no es la peor parte Allen-siguió Leo con mirada sombria y voz intrigante, como si contara una historia de terror-Ademas dijeron que…

-¡Leo ya va a empezar tu clase con Komui!-le apuro Lala para después agarrarlo del cuello del saco-¡Nos vemos al rato!-se despidió sonriente mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a su novio por el pasillo

-¡Cuidate, Allen, se lo que te digo!-grito leo

-Si…le creo…mmm-el albino miro a su alumna peliroja

-¿Sabes algo de esto?

-¿eh? No nada…jeje

-…ah…vamos al salón…

La clase comenzó en el salón de piano. Los pocos alumnos notaron que Allen estaba algo nervios, alterado-aunque intentaba disimularlo- y pensaron que aun se le hacía difícil dar clase.

Pero no era por eso que estaba nervioso, sino por lo que le dijo Leo… Una sesión de fotos… No, no soportaría otra sesión de fotos como la anterior-que fue la primera y ultima hasta entonces- hacía muchos años…

El recuerdo de si mismo vestido de rosa y blanco, con vestido de holanes y todos eso, le daba escalofríos. Había sido todo un trauma aquello.

Sin duda, si tenía otra sesión de fotos, Link iba a tener que mandarlo a un hospital psiquiátrico de por vida.

Antes de que se diera cuenta sono la campana del receso y sus alumnos salieron del salón. Allen opto por tomar el consejo de Leonard y decidió salir con Mireya al patio para reunirse con los demás.

Ya en el patio…

-…-el albino empezaba a sospechar de las chicas…Iría directo al grano-Y bien… ¿Ustedes saben algo de la…sesión de fotos, Mireya, Lala?

-…

-…-las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio mirándose-Nop.-la rubia miro a Leo con ojos que parecían decir "Un palabra mas y estás muerto"

Justo en ese momento el profesor Tiedoll atravesaba el patio con dirección al edifico principal. Allen lo miro con curiosidad…el profesor había cambiado mucho desde que Kanda había desaparecido…Antes de aquello, el hombre era una persona muy alegre, amable, y simpática…pero ahora….Incluso se le veía algo demacrado, como si no estuviera comiendo y ya no sonria, bueno si sonreía pero era una sonrisa algo forzada y sus ojos parecían tristes.

-Ahorita vengo-les dijo el peliblanco a los chicos y se apresuro a alcanzar al profesor-¡Profesor, profesor Tiedoll!-le llamo

El viejo hombre se dio la vuelta.

-Ah, Allen, no te había visto-ahí estaba la sonrisa forzada.

-Profesor…-de repente ya no sabía que decir, puesto que ya no le parecía apropiado sacar el tema de kanda…-¿C-como se encuentra?-sonrió

-¿Yo, Allen? Pues… ¿Qué te puedo decir, muchacho? Empiezo a envejecer cada vez más y… -empezó a relatar con voz suave y triste pero se detuvo casi de inmediato-…

-¿Profesor?

-…Olvida eso, Allen, son solo desvaríos de viejo jeje estoy bien ¿Y tu?

-Bien, gracias…

-¿Puedo robarte un par de minutos, Allen?

-C-claro, profesor

Tiedoll lo condujo hasta la sala de maestros del edifico, al entrar el hombre sirvió dos cafés de una cafetera y le tendió uno al joven.

-Dime, muchacho

-¿si?

-¿Has sabido algo sobre…Yu?-pregunto desviando la mirada hacia la ventana

-Ah…yo…este…-no sabía que decir, decirle que nadie había sabido de él durante estos años podría romperle más el corazón al profesor- Este eh estado en contacto con Dante, Claire y Lenalee y…no recuerdo con quien se puso en contacto Kanda –mintió

A Tiedoll se le ilumino la cara al instante

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿Cómo se encuentra Yu?-pregunto emocionado

-Tengo entendido que…que él no escribió casi nada en su carta…pero está bien-volvió a mentir sin dignarse a mirar al otro

-¡Vaya! Jajaja-rio de puro gozo-¡Cuánto me alegro de oir eso, Allen!-dejo su café en uno de los escritorios y abrazo al joven albino-¡Gracias por decírmelo!¡ No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho!

Tras unos minutos Allen se despidió de él y salió del salón de maestros con una sonrisa triste.

"Hay mentiras que dan felicidad…ah…sería bueno que aquello que dije fuera cierto…" pensó caminando por el pasillo solitario

Entonces los pensamientos del albino se vieron interrumpidos… Estaba solo. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya era demasiado tarde. De un segundo a otro ya se encontraba atado…

* * *

-¡¡Lenaleee!!-gritaba Dante pegado a la puerta del departamento.

El joven había pasado toda la mañana llamando a su novia-quien se negaba a abrirle la puerta y también a hablarle. El rubia no entendía nada, no tenía ni idea de porque había despertado afuera de departamento.

Tampoco recordaba haber bebido tanto aquella noche en el bar, pero sabía que lo había hecho por la tremenda resaca que tenia ahora. La cabeza le pesaba mucho, y sus propiso gritos lo estaban matando.

Por otra parte la china se tomaba un café parada en el balcón mirando la ciudad con ojos tristes.

El rubio no paro de gritar el nombre de su novia hasta que le dolia garganta. Ok, estaba en serios problemas con la chica. Durante aquellos años que vivieron juntos había tenido sus riñas como cualquier otra pareja pero…

-Esto parece serio…-susurro empezando a bajar las escaleras del edificio con el estuche de su trompeta-Je-rio sin ganas, era como aquella vez en la Orden; en un principio Lena se había enojado también y èl ni idea de porque…-Ok, me emborrache pero…no hice nada…o por lo menos eso espero…

No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer, y sin duda su cerebro no andaba en condiciones para pensar demasiado por el momento.

Salió a la calle, se tapo un poco la cara para protegerse del deslumbrante sol de la mañana. Lo mejor sería tomarse las cosas con calma, ir con un café y luego…ya pensaría en algo para recompensar a Lenalee.

Se metió en el primer café que se le cruzo en el camino. Aquel café se parecía mucho al de Link… Visitar a Allen era una de las cosas que deseaba hacer…tal vez iria dentro de unos meses…o semanas…quien sabe…

"Y a Claire tampoco la eh visto durante un largo tiempo…Sus cartas no me son suficientes" se dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café "También debería visitarla. Sinceramente no creo que se la esté pasando muy bien en la casa de "pelos necios"(Debbito) después de todo es un niño rico y con modales supuestamente"

Después de acabar con el café, ya no se sentía tan mal, aun un poco mareado pero ya se le quitaría. Lo siguiente que hizo el rubio platino fue seguir caminando por la ciudad buscando algún puesto de flores

Mientras buscaba caminando por la calles sonrió

----------------------------o O Flashback O o----------------------------

Èl y Lenalee pasaban al lado de un puesto de flores y Dante no perdió tiempo en comprar las favoritas de la china:Lirios. Sonrojada Lenalee las acepto, mientras Komui-escondido junto con Link, Allen, Lavi, Kanda y Claire- mordía su boina para no gritarle un par de cosas al rubio platino.

---------------------------------o O Flashback O o--------------------------

En su primera cita con la china, èl le había comprado unos lirios y poco después una pulsera… Tal vez con eso su querida novia le volvería a dirigir la palabra…

Sin perder tiempo el joven compro lo que quería y nuevamente se dirigió al apartamento…

* * *

En una mansión de Edimburgo…

Claire se encontraba en su espaciosa habitación sentada en un pequeño banco frente al tocador. Una sirvienta le estaba amarrando un corsé totalmente concentrada en su labor, por su parte Claire se miraba en el espejo con cara de aburrimiento

"Me siento rara…pero si no me pongo esto no entro en el vestido…ah" se decia

Sentado en la cama Debbito no perdía de vista ni por un segundo a su novia. Se suponía que no debía estar ahí pero bueno, Claire le dio permiso de quedarse mientras la ayudaban a vestirse… Y no la perdía de vista porque simplemente le parecía hermosa.

Aquel cabello castaño que enmarcaba su linda cara, aquella piel clara…aquellos labios…Si tan solo esa sirvienta no estuviera ahí…

-Eh acabado-anuncio la mucama o sirvienta

-Gracias…-le replico la chica-Puedo terminar de vestirme sola.

La mujer salió de la habitación después de dar una inclinación de cabeza, al salir ella entro otra sirvienta, una jovencita que llevaba una bandeja de plata con tazas con te…

-Con permiso…-dijo tímidamente al entrar

-Entra, entra-le respondió Debbito con una sonrisa…aunque deseaba estar a solas con Claire

-Gracias, señor…

Claire mientras tanto se ponía uno de los tantos vestido que ahora tenia.

-Abi, no hace falta que llames "señor"… has pasado tanto tiempo aquí que se me hace extraño que me trates con tanta formalidad-sonrio el exNoe- Llámame Debbito ¿quieres?-el joven tomo la taza que le ofrecían

La joven se acerco a la castaña.

Claire le miro con cierta curiosidad. La chica tendría unos 18 o 19 años, era ligeramente más bajita que ellos. Tenía un lindo cabello castaño con un ligero tono rojizo, lo llevaba amarrado en un chongo con un listón-llevaba el uniforme negro con delantal largo y blanco- Tanto su figura como su cara eran muy estilizadas…Por otra parte sus ojos eran color miel…unos ojos que mostraban amabilidad con un dejo de timidez…

-Gracias, ¿Abi?-pregunto tomando la otra taza de la bandeja

-Abigale-dio una pequeña reverencia. Durante los pocos segundos que se mantuvo agachada la chica levanto solo la mirada…

-…-Claire se desconcertó. No era la mirada amable y tímida de hace unos instantes…no…era una mirada fría…agresiva…Era como la mirada de un animal que estuviera dando una advertencia para que no se acercase

La jovencita se retiro de la habitación.

-Por fin solos, Clar…-empezaba a decir Debbito con vos seductora cuando su novia le interrumpió con una pregunta

-En total…¿Cuántos personal ahí aquí?

-¿eh? Eh…tal vez unas veinte personas…tal vez mas…¿Por qué?

-¿Estan aquí porque quieren?-pregunto pero no espero a que le respondiera el otro- Me parece algo extraño…servir a alguien…obedecerle en todo momento sin rechistar, no me parece muy buena vida que digamos…Pasar años aquí (No es que me desagrade estar aquí) Realmente…¿Realmente es lo que quiere el personal de aquí? Esa chica…Abigale…

Debbito se acerco a ella, le puso las manos sobre los hombros mientras la miraba a los ojos atrás vez del espejo

-Claire, no tenemos a nadie aqui en contra de su voluntad, si ellos quieren son libres de irse, mi familia no los retiene. Al contrario ellos eligieron servirnos y como paga les dejamos vivir aquí con todos los beneficios que quieran.

-¿Enserio?...ya veo…Y esa chica…Abigale ¿Cuánto lleva trabajando aquí?

-¿Abi?mmm… Ahora tiene 18 y llego aquí a los 12 años con su padre. Lleva 6 años.-sonrio-Es como de la familia en cierto modo, yo la trato como mi hermana menor…asi la veo yo, ella es feliz.

Despues de besarla con dulzura salio del cuarto. La castaña estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente-casi le pega-. Abigale entro rápidamente y cerro de un portazo sobresaltando a la mayor

-Tu.-le dijo con desprecio tanto en la voz como el los ojos

-¿eh?

-¿Quién te crees, niña?

-¿Qué?- "¿Acaso me llamo "niña"?" pensó la chica de ojos verdes indignada

-Por favor, Roulten, tu no perteneces aquí…No perteneces a este "mundo"

-Pero ¿¡De que estás hablando, Abi!?

-¡¡¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!!!¡Solo Debbito puede llamarme de esa manera! ¡Para ti soy Blackbury!

-…-Aquello no cuadraba, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? De algún modo Abigale le estaba hablando como si fuera su jefa y aquello no le estaba gustando-Esta bien…Blackbury. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera?-pregunto intentando mantener la calma.

-No puedo hablarte de otra manera….¿Q-quien te crees? Tu…-parecía que fuera a llorar pero se contenía-Tu…¡Solo eres una chica cualquiera!¡Normal! ¡Te lo repito…no perteneces a este "mundo"

-¿Adonde quieres llegar?-pregunto alzando la voz

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete y no vuelvas a pisar esta casa!

"¿Me esta corriendo?" pensó Claire con cierta burla

-¡¡¡Deja a Debbito en paz!!! ¡¿Qué no ves no estas a su altura!?

-¡!-Lo que dijo la sorprendió…Entonces de eso se trataba todo este alboroto.-¿Qué no soy a su altura?-pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica- Mira quien lo dice "niña"…-le dijo haciéndola a un lado para abrir la puerta pero la otra se interpuso en su camino.-Ah…El me quiere.

-¿¡Que te quiere!? ¡No comprendo! ¡Ya debería haberte botado! ¡Hiciste un gran ridículo en la fiesta! ¿¡Como es que sigues aquí!?

La conversación parecía que iba para largo.

-Por lo que entiendo-comenzó a decir Claire ya exasperada- le quieres, estas celosa de que este con èl-esto tal vez iba a ser un golpe al corazón para la chica-Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de dejarlo y ni el a mi…A ti…Debbito te ve a ti como una hermana menor…tan solo eso, ¡Nada mas, nada menos! ¡Lo siento, no tienes esperanzas con èl!...Ademas…Tu no puedes correrme

Nuevamente hizo a Abigale a un lado y abrió la puerta, justo cuando salía la chica de ojos miel dijo:

-Tienes razón…-su cabello castaño rojizo le tapaba los ojos-El no me va a elegir nunca… jhe Si yo no lo tengo nadie lo tendrá…-sonrio con cierto sadismo-Cierto, yo no puedo correrte de aquí…pero lo padres de Debbito por otra parte si pueden

-¡!...¿Me amenazas, "niña"?-pregunto dándole la espalda

-Yo que tu, empezaba a empacar mis cosas…

-jum…

Claire comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, alejándose de la habitación…

Abigale Blackbur era su primera rival…Lo ultimo que dijo la chica era preocupante pero…pero no se dejaría intimidar.

* * *

Lavi estaba sentado en su gran escritorio leyendo un libro en silencio, mientras frente a el sus alumnos copiaban varias cosas del pizarrón. Muchas chicas le miraban-segundo ellas discretamente, pero no-, algunas le miraban(como siempre) con ojos soñadores…

"Probablemente están imaginándome sin camisa ajajaja" se rio de su propio pensamiento

Otras chicas le miraban algo diferente…era difícil decir si estaban tristes, enojadas o indignadas. Muy probablemente se había corrido la voz de lo que había pasado la otra noche… Se suponía que la chica rubia de la otra vez era algo asi como la mas popular y bella entonces…todas las otras saben que no tienen oportunidad alguna…

"Que complicadas son estas cosas" se dijo " Ni yo acabo de entender todo jeje…pero que importa…tal vez…realmente no sirvo para estos temas"

Una vez acabadas las clases salio de la escula como todos los días…como todos los días durante 6 años… ¿Realmente llevaba tanto tiempo dando clases? ¿Cómo ea posible?...

-Haber…recapitulemos…-dijo mientras caminaba por las calles de Atenas-¿Qué es lo que hago todos los días?...

Se despertaba, se duchaba, se arreglaba etc….luego iba directo a la escuela…pasaba toda la mañana ahí...después regresaba a casa-a veces con Bookman- leia un par de libros, cenaba y se iba a dormir…

Se detuvo en seco a media acera…

¿Eso era todo?...¡¿Eso había hecho durante 6 años!?...¡N-no…no era posible!

-No… es cierto…

"Lavi…¿Qué has hecho con tu vida?...esto no esta bien…" nuevamente comenzó a caminar hasta su casa.

Llego a su casa y al cerrar la puerta se miro en el espejo que estaba cerca de un pequeño pasillo, era un espejo con marco de metal muy viejo pero eso no era lo importante…Lo importante era su reflejo…

Se veía…triste…como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo sin sonreir de verdad.

-Antes yo…antes-corrio a su habitación-antes yo siempre sonreía de verdad, era…¡era feliz! ¡Era feliz con los demás!¡En la Orden!-grito con furia dando un puñetazo a la pared-¡¡¿Qué eh hecho!? ¡ahhh!!!!-gritaba de pura frustración

Se sento frente a su escritorio, tomo unas hojas en blanco y una pluma…Escribira algunas cartas. A Allen, a Dante y Calire, a Lenalee y a Kanda.

-Tengo que remediar esto…

Escribió lo mismo en la mayoría de las cartas. Disculpándose por irse y dejarles, y preguntándoles y si estaban enojados con el…De momento eso fue todo lo que escribió…

Por otra parte se esmero un poco más en la carta que enviaría a Kanda

_Kanda:_

_No se ni como comenzar esto, Yu… Te hice tanto daño…te hice enfurecer… Lo que te hice, dejarte fue una tontería…_

_Te amo Yu…te lo dije tantas veces y es cierto…Te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo, eso tenlo por seguro…_

_Yo se que no merezco tu perdón…jamás lo mereceré, pero aun asi necesito saber de ti. Por favor, te lo ruego ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estas bien?_

_Respóndeme por favor, estoy volviéndome loco…Hasta hace poco me di cuenta de que mi vida es miserable sin ti…_

_Yo quisiera volver a verte, incluso si tu me ignoraras o me pegaras, no me importaría…Si me mataras a golpes mirándome con tus ojos oscuros yo feliz me iría al infierno…Ah…exagero ¿cierto?...no, tal vez no_

_Como sea…Te amo…_

_Con mucho arrepentimiento…_

_Lavi…_

Leyo en voz alta la carta y la metió en un sobre. El pelirojo comenzó a escribir las direcciones de la casa de Allen, de la de la familia Roulten, de la de Komui y Lena.

Al terminar se sentía muy cansado y frustrado…asi que decidió dormirse…

No tenia ni idea de que Bookman estaba del otro lado de la puerta y que este había escuchado lo que había escrito a Yu.

-----Oo

A la mañana siguiente el pelirojo se levanto temprano, tomo las cartas y espero fuera de la casa a esperar a que pasara el cartero.

Estaba algo emocionado, se pondría en contacto con sus amigos después de tanto tiempo…aunque…tal vez ellos le odiaban….quien sabe….pero tenia que saberlo.

Pronto el cartero-que iba en bicicleta-se detuvo frente a el cuando le llamo

-Por favor podrías llevar esto al correo-le pidió con cierto ruego en la voz

-Encantado, muchacho-le respondió el hombre tomando las cartas, luego pedaleo y desapareció al doblar en una esquina

-¡Me voy Bookman!-grito Lavi al viejo quien no le respondió

Una vez que el pelirojo se alejo de la casa y desapareció por las calles, Bookman salió de la casa y el cartero volvió, aun con las 4 cartas en las manos.

El hombre estiro la mano con las cartas.

-¿Tiene lo acordado?-pregunto con sospecha

-Ten y ni una palabra de esto-El viejo Bookman le dio su dinero, tomo las cartas y entro en la casa. Casi de inmediato fue hasta la sala donde había una vela en un pequeño candelabro; la encendió y comenzó a quemar los sobres uno por uno-Este chico no aprende… ¿Para que demonios quiere saber de sus amigos?...para mi no tiene sentido…

Antes de quemar la carta para Kanda, decidió leerla solo parea confirmar lo que oyó de la boca del pelirojo.

-¿Feliz de irse al infierno viendo los ojos de…ahg…-comento mientras veía como la hoja de papel se hacia cenizas lentamente…

Pronto no quedo nada mas…justamente…solo quedaron cenizas…

* * *

Kanda se encontraba entrenando solo en el lugar de siempre.

Se imaginaba cortando por la mitad a Katou y al bebedor Cross Marian. Ambos hombres eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Resultaba que mientras el se encontraba estudiando en la Orden Katou ya recibía las visitas del hombre de cabello de fuego…

-tch…-el peliazul recordó con enojo la llegada del tutor del Moyashi.

_---------------------------------o O Flashback O o-------------------------------_

…_._

_-¿Moyashi? Jajaja Te refieres a Allen jajaja ojala se me hubiera ocurrido ese apodo antes _

_-Insisto-prosiguió Kanda con una vena saltándole en la frente-¿Qué quiere aquí usted!_

_-¡Ah, Katou, tanto tiempo sin verte!-dijo Cross ignorando al joven asiático_

_El susodicho se dirigía a ellos con una sonrisa y el cabello despeinado como era su costumbre. Al llegar a la entrada hizo a un lado a Kanda para darle a Cross un amistoso apretón de manos_

_-¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí!-dijo alegremente Katou-Cross Marian se digna a visitarme después de tantos años…Pero vaya que te ves viejo-bromeo dejando entrar al pelirojo_

_-Tu por otra parte sigues pareciendo un simple muchacho, tragaños jeje_

_-¡Oi! ¿¡Quien te crees, Katou!? –grito el peliazul siguiéndoles_

_-Ah, vamos Kanda, Cross es un amigo mío que nada mas viene a quedarse un rato._

_-De hecho, Katou-interrumpió-Me preguntaba si podría quedarme un par de días, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos_

_-¿Enserio?...¡Pues Claro que puedes quedarte!_

_-¡Pero esta es mi casa!-exclamo Kanda negándose a perder fácilmente su autoridad _

_-Es nuestra casa. De hecho llevo viviendo aquí mucho mas tiempo que tu…._

_-¡Pero…_

_-Eso te pasa por irte a la Orden, muchacho-intervino Cross antes de irse con el otro riendo a carcajadas_

_-----------------------------------o O Fin Flashback O o--------------------------------_

Después de media hora de estar entrenando, salió a los jardines, los rayos del sol hacían resplandecer el sudor en su cara.

Mientras se dirigía a dentro de la casa escucho las estridentes risas de Katou y Cross, que muy probablemente estaban bebiendo.

Lo admitía, de verdad le sorprendía lo mucho que aquellos dos aguantaban el alcohol… No le importaba demasiado que siempre dejaran sus botellas de sake en todas partes-sus sirvientes se encargaban de eso-…Pero algo que le desagradaba mucho y que siempre le desagrado de Katou, fue el que fumaran…

Entonces la casa siempre olía un poco a humo…

-Ahg…más le vale no quedarse demasiado tiempo…-susurro

Por otra parte en una de las salas de la…mansión de la familia Kanda…

-Hasta ahora se me hizo conocer a un verdadero Kanda-comentaba Cross mientras fumaba-Siempre que venía a visitarte estabas solo tu…

-Que coincidencia que aquel niño Walker lo conociera ¿no?-le comento Katou

-Si, supongo…Entonces Yu…

-Mejor refiérete a èl como Kanda, al èl…no le gusta que lo llamen por su nombre…

-Bueno, entonces Kanda esta totalmente concentrado en su búsqueda ¿eh?...Y como le va con eso…

-No muy bien….de hecho le va mal…no sabe nada…

-¿Te cuento un secreto Katou?-el pelinegro asintió-Creo que se donde esta ella…

-¡¡¿ENSERIO!!?

-No te emociones mucho…no estoy seguro.-tomo un poco de sake-Se parece muchísimo a Yu…es decir Kanda…

-Y…¿Dónde está según tu?

-Pues…

Después de un pequeño relato por parte de Cross, el asiático sonrió disimuladamente…

* * *

Ahí esta, esta vez el cap fue un poco más largo (porque ahora si lo empecé a tiempo jejeje) Tal vez siga un poquito aburrido el fic, pero como dije antes, sigue siendo el principio…ya vendrán más cosas después juju…En fin…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…ALLEN QUEDA NUEVAMENTE TRAUMATIZADO POR LA SESION DE FOTOS, PARA SU SORPRESA EL NO ERA EL UNICO MODELO…DIAS DESPUES (ya terminada su semana como maestro sustituto) LLEGA AL CAFE UN NUEVO Y MISTERIOSO CLIENTE QUE PARECE ESTAR MUY INTERESADO EN EL ALBINO…CLAIRE ESTA EN PLENA GUERRA CON ABIGALE…LA CASTAÑA ES ACUSADA DE ROBO Y PODRIA SER ECHADA DE LA CASA DE DEBBITO…DANTE Y LENALEE DESPUES DE RECONCILIARSE DECIDEN REGRESAR A SUS HOGARES…LAVI SE SIENTE TERRIBLE CREYENDO QUE SUS AMIGOS LE ODIO POR NO RESPONDER…CUANDO EN REALIDAD LAS CARTAS NISIQUIERA FUERON ENTREGADAS…en fin, que estén bien, les agradecería mucho sus reviews n.n NOS VEMOS!!!!!!!!!!!1BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Desequilibrio

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Primero que nada les debo una disculpa de tamaño monumental. Lo se, eh tardado muchísimo en volver a escribir…pero es que me han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí el cap anterior…era raro…como que no encontraba tiempo, mi cabeza tampoco me aportaba mucho…no me sentía con muchas ganas…en fin…Todo un bloqueo del que me costó trabajo salir, bueno, tenia que pasarme alguna vez n.n …._**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**_**Nya-Lucid-Mika91****, ****Hinakura1****, Suigin Walker, Apple_Rin, ****Gray Color****, ****lucia-nami 14** Les agradezco sus paciencia.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura H. a excepción de la Familia Roulten, Mireya, Leonard y Abigale.

Disfrútenlo!!!!...Les tengo una pequeña sorpresa fans del LinkXAllen n///n (en recompensa por mi retraso^^)

¡¡¡Ahora si!!!¡Eh Regresado!!!!!!! Wiiiiii!!!!!! _ ¡¡¡Continua el fic!!!

* * *

**4.-Desequilibrio**

Era de tarde en el café de la plaza, por la cual caminaban muchos jóvenes que acababan de salir de la escuela y se disponían a disfrutar de la tarde en los varios establecimientos de la plaza… El café de Link estaba que reventaba de clientes-como siempre a esa hora…

La pobre Miranda iba de un lado al otro con bandejas en ambas manos y una libretita en la boca, la mujer no lograba recordar de quienes era los pedidos y ya había roto tres platos…

Preocupado por su única mesera Link salio en su ayuda, lo cual no era sencillo porque también tenía que estar en la cocina

-¡L-Link-jadeaba Miranda

-¿Q-que?-pregunto el rubio atravesando el café por entre las mesas llenas de clientes jóvenes

-¿Dónde está Allen?

-Eso quisiera saber yo-replico dándole (nuevamente) un vistazo a la plaza esperando ver al albino corriendo hacia ahí…pero no…-¡Ya debería estar aquí!-exclamo preocupado. Quería ir a buscarlo pero no quería dejarle a Miranda todo el trabajo-Allen…-susurro-¿Dónde rayos estas?-En serio empezaba a preocuparse

En ese momento llegaron al café Lala y Mireya, quienes se acercaron a èl por entre las mesas

-Hola, Link-saludo la peliroja sonriente - Puff…esta todo lleno, no hay lugar

-Supongo que te va de maravilla-comento la chica rubia mirando alrededor

-Yo no diría eso…-susurro para luego preguntar con cierta alarma-¿Han visto a Allen en la escuela?

-¿E-en la escuela?...

-Si, ¿De casualidad lo vieron a la salida?

-Erm…-la dos chicas se miraron unos segundos y luego respondieron al unisono- Nop.

-¿¡Link!?-exclamo Miranda quien estaba a punto de tirar una de las bandejas que llevaba en las manos-¿¡M-me ayudas!?

-¡Voy! ¡Nos vemos, chicas!-se despidió para ir a auxiliar a la alemana

Lala y Mireya caminaron hacia el centro de la plaza y luego voltearon al ver al café. Miranda estaba en el piso pero milagrosamente Link había cachado una de las bandejas…la otra, por otra parte, había caído, rompiéndose así los platos y unos vasos de cristal.

-Deberíamos escapar a otro país ahora que tenemos tiempo…-comento Lala mirando al rubio nerviosamente

-Ah…no te preocupes. Link jamás se atrevería a hacernos algo-le dijo la chica de ojos rojos sonriendo ligeramente mientras seguían caminando por la plaza

-¿Ni aunque hayamos traumado al pobre Allen? Quien como sabes bien, es su adoración…

-Eh…-Mireya pareció reflexionarlo unos segundos-Tienes razón deberíamos escapar ahora que podemos-sonrió nerviosa-¿Sabes? Me siento algo mal por Allen…Aunque si lo supero una vez, de seguro podrá hacerlo de nuevo

-…¿Eso crees?-pregunto Lala mientras se detenían para voltear de nuevo hacia el café

-mmm… La verdad me preocupa más Leo que Allen. Es la primera vez que le pasa…bueno, supongo yo. ¿Cómo crees que lo haya tomado?

Lala la miro con una ceja levantada como diciendo "¿Acaso no fue obvio?"

-Ah jaja…-la peliroja se llevo una mano al cabello desviando la mirada-Olvida mi pregunta…m-mejor vámonos…

El cielo se fue oscureciendo lentamente y Link ya estaba a punto de tirar el reloj que tenía a la basura, pues según él, el reloj conspiraba en su contra yendo mas lento…

Para el alivio del rubio-y Miranda-los clientes empezaban a irse y el café comenzó a quedarse vacio poco a poco…

-¡Hey, Miranda!-dijo Link tomando sus cosas cuando por fin el cielo se lleno de espesas nubes morado oscuro-¿Me harías el favor de cerrar hoy?

-Claro-sonrió la mujer

-¡Gracias!-exclamo ya corriendo por la plaza

La idea de que le pudiera haber pasado algo malo a Allen, le mataba de preocupación. Si algo le pasaba al menor… "¡Tiene que estar en casa! ¡Tiene que estar en casa!" se repetía corriendo a todo lo que podía... De pronto un estruendoso trueno lo sobresalto. Este trueno le siguió una lluvia pero no se detendría por nada del mundo "Ni aunque llueva o truene…"

-¡Demonios!-exclamo cuando resbalo en la acera frente a la casa

Rápidamente se levanto y entro, todas las luces estaban apagadas, dándole al lugar un ambiente tétrico. Tanto la cocina como la sala se veían terroríficas pues no se veía absolutamente nada…solo un vacio negro…

Link subió las escaleras para subir a los cuartos…de la puerta del cuarto donde dormían salía una tenue luz amarilla

-¡¿Allen!?-pregunto al entrar pero un trueno atenuó su voz

Para su alivio el albino se encontraba sano y salvo sentado en la cama, recargado sobre la cabecera, tenia una pequeña linterna en una mano y lo que parecían unas fotos en la otra. Sus ojos plateados se posaron sobre el mayor

-Ah…Hola, Link-saludo sin ánimo pero con una pequeñísima sonrisa-Lamento no haber ido al café hoy…-su voz sonaba arrepentida-Es solo que no me sentía con animo para trabajar, lo siento…¿Link?-le llamo al ver que el rubio se había quedado callado, a causa de la oscuridad no podía verle bien el rostro asi que le apunto con la linterna-¿Link? ¿Estas bien?

El mayor crispo sus manos

-¿Q-que si estoy bien?-dijo arrastrando las palabras con enojo-¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien, Allen!?-rugió-¡Todo este tiempo estuviste aquí! ¡Pudiste haberte pasado por el café para decirme que no tenias ganas!¡ Y ya!...-tomo aire-¡Pero no! ¡En vez de eso me dejaste muerto de preocupación en el café!

-L-Link, c-creo que estas exagerando…yo…

-¡¿EXAGERANDO!?

Link se acerco a zancadas hasta la cama y se inclino

-¡Tu…-iba a regañarlo a gritos cuando miro las fotos que tenia el albino, en un instante su semblante furioso se suavizo hasta que sus ojos mostraron cierta compasión…-Tu…

-¡No las mires!-grito el chico de ojos plateados intentando ocultar las fotos donde salía èl llevando vestidos color pastel, con listones, holanes y maquillaje-¡Fue una trampa!-dijo-¡Estaba solo en los pasillos cuando…esas chicas locas me…me hicieron esto!-lanzo las fotos a un lado

Allen comenzó a relatar toda su pesadilla de aquella tarde, pero era imposible entender lo que decía a causa de lo rápido que iba…

-…solo hasta ese momento me dejaron ir-comento ya mas calmado e inflando las mejillas (mañana que se le había quedado cuando se enojaba y que le parecía adorable al rubio)

-Comprendo…-susurro Link quien se había sentado en la cama a su lado-Pero aun asi debiste avisarme-le dijo en tono serio

-Lo siento…Jamas superare esto…-se tapo la cara con las manos-Voy a tener que ir a un psicólogo por el resto de mi vida…

-Y yo soy el que exagera jejeje

El albino levanto la mirada y vio a Link quitarse el saco, la camisa y los pantalones

-Estas empapado, debiste esperar a que parara la lluvia.

-Sshhh-susurro-Yo sé cómo puedes superar esto…es más, después de una buena "terapia" conmigo ni te vas a acordar-sonrió descaradamente poniéndose a cuatro sobre Allen

Primero ataco su delicado cuello. Sonrio divertido al imaginar las palabrotas que el albino le dirigiría en la mañana por haberle marcado el cuello.

Aquello le provoco al menor un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo

Link llevo una mano a la cintura del otro, para después comenzar a desabrochar su camisa blanca; Allen se tenso pues las manos frías del rubio le rozaban el torso mientras seguía desabrochando

-¿N-no tienes frio?- pregunto el peliblanco-Vas a resfriarte, Link

-No te preocupes. Si, tengo algo de frio pero ya se me quitara…

-Si te enfermas quien estará en la cocina del café ¿eh?

-¿Intentas evitar esto, Allen?-pregunto de manera provocativa, sabia a la perfección que el albino no podría negarse. Sin previo aviso comenzó a bajar los pantalones del menor y se los saco…y al final le quito la ultima prenda

-¿C-como…? Eh…yo… no quiero que enfermes-fue su argumento-deberías darte un baño de agua caliente

-Esto es lo mismo que un baño caliente…-sonrió divertido pero después se le prendió el foco-Eres un pervertido, Allen… ¿Qué no quieres que me enferme? Ja! Lo que tu quieres es bañarte conmigo…

-¡Yo no dije eso!- "Jhe, capto la indirecta…Dios…de verdad soy un pervertido…¿Cómo acabe siendo asi?" se decía el menor sonriendo internamente

-Vamos-susurro a su oído, tomándolo en sus brazos (había crecido algo pero aun podía cargarle sin dificultad) y al llegar al baño lo bajo y lo situó bajo la regadera mientras lo besaba en la boca… Con una de sus manos libres abrió la llave del agua caliente y la otra mano la bajo hasta…

El albino lanzo una exclamación ahogada al sentir la mano de Link en su entrepierna

-Link…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que empezara a lanzar gemidos…-mmm…ah…m..

El rubio puso una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar los gemidos del joven en su oído

-Nunca dejas de ser tan sensitivo, Allen

-ahjC-callate! Ah…nhg…aah!

La temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevaba y se elevaba y no era por el agua…obviamente. Después de unos minutos de acariciar al albino Link ya no podia contenerse mucho más, al ver a su delicado angel gimiendo frente a él, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con su cuerpo mojado y los labios tentadoramente entreabiertos.

-Date la …-empezó a decir

-¿La vuelta?- termino Allen jadeando

-jhe.

Link metió dos dedos de un golpe en la entrada del menor haciendo que este arqueara la espalda…sin embargo, como sabía que no aguantaría mucho mas, los retiro y finalmente le penetro con todo el cuidado que podía…

-Ah…si-siempre eres muy cuidadoso-comento el peliblanco recargando sus manos en la pared resbaladiza-mmm…ah…aah!...ngh…

-Detesto hacerte…ah…daño

-¿Nunca vas a dejar…de…ah!!!-exclamo cuando Link comenzó a embestirlo lentamente-de tratarme…como a un niño, ah…

-Créeme, Allen, yo no trato asi…-suspiro de placer- a los niños, si lo hiciera…estaría probablemente en la cárcel… Y…yo bien se que ya no eres un niño-sonrio

La conversación quedo hasta ahí pues el mayor aumento la velocidad, ambos ya gemían frenéticamente.

-¡Ah!

Mientras seguía embistiendo, el rubio acaricio los suaves muslos del joven a su merced y puso una mano en su entrepierna para sincronizar un rápido masaje con las embestidas

-¡Aaah!¡L-link! ¡¡¡AAH!!!- una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda haciendo que se retorciera de placer.

Tras unos segundos el menor pudo sentir aquella explosión caliente en su interior…Al terminar Allen se dio la vuelta…Ambos jadeaban.

Se tomaron de las manos entrelazando sus dedos y aquello termino con un beso muy ligero-tan ligero, que parecía fuera de lugar después de lo que acaban de hacer

-De verdad…esto fue mejor que ir con un psicólogo-comento Allen sin ocultar una sonrisa

-Sin duda alguna

* * *

En Edimburgo había amanecido nublado con una pequeña llovizna como era costumbre ahí. Para algunos era un clima …bello, por lo menos para los que toda su vida habían vivido ahí. Pero para otros era un clima un tanto triste y deprimente.

Claire miraba por el enorme ventanal de su habitación el cielo y los jardines de la mansión de la familia de su novio.

-Debbito…-llamo suavemente la castaña sin despegar la vista del paisaje de afuera

-mmm…-El ex Noe estaba detrás de ella

-¿Qué clase de novias tuviste en la Academia del Milenio? Digo, porque lo más seguro es que hayas tenido-pregunto ahora mirando a los ojos al joven

Debbito le miro entre sorprendido y nervioso. Era un tema que había logrado evadir durante mucho tiempo con éxito…hasta ese momento Claire mostraba interés por su…vida social-por llamarle de laguna manera- en la Academia. El joven de cabello negro desvió la mirada e intento hablar como si el tema no fuera de la mas mínima importancia

-Ya no me acuerdo bien…-sonrio divertido-Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de sus nombres…pero eran… eh… pues chicas normales

-Normales ¿uh? Entonces te refieres a que eran ricas y de buenas familias-la castaña sonrio con cierta amargura- En la Academia supongo que eso se tomaba como normal

-Eh…si…algo asi… El caso es que…eh…ellas…

-¿Cómo eran?-insistio

-Eran...lindas… con modales perfectos, muy aplicadas en la escuela, como dijiste de buenas familias, siempre vestían a la última moda, por supuesto las mejores en su instrumento ¿Ya dije muy guapas?…

Claire frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada de golpe, enojada. "Ya veo" susurro enfurruñada… Abigale era linda y sus modales era mucho mejores que los de ella, además de que tenían entendido que la chica de ojos miel era sumamente inteligente.

De pronto un suave suspiro en su oído la saco de sus pensamientos. Debbito la abrazo por detrás rodeándole con delicadeza la cintura con los brazos al tiempo que decía en susurros:

-Pero ¿Sabes? Me fue difícil encontrar algo mucho mejor que todas ellas juntas…

-…Debbito- Aquella palabras derritieron su corazón y su enojo se evaporo por completo, le encantaba cuando su novio se ponía así de romántico aunque no fuera su estilo. La castaña miro por encima del hombro para encontrarse con el rostro del joven a unos escasos centímetros del suyo e hizo ademán de besarle…

_TOC-TOC!_ Unos golpes en la puerta deshicieron el mágico momento. Debbito suspiro y Claire bufo.

-Pase-dijo el joven separándose de su novia

La jovencita Abigale entro e hizo una pequeña reverencia a "su señor" y la "chica ordinaria" como solía llamarla

-Sus padres quieren hablar con ust…contigo, Debbito-dijo tímidamente

-Ok, Abi, voy para allá-sonrió-Nos vemos al rato, Claire

-Si…

El ex Noe salió de la habitación y las dos chicas se quedaron solas. Se miraron hostilmente entre sí, sin embargo la menor sonreía de manera altanera.

-Pequeña entrometida-le dijo la mayor entrecerrando los ojos-Estabas espiando desde la puerta ¿verdad? Sabía que debía cerrarla

-Me ofende tu acusación, Roulten. Pero con gusto aceptare tu disculpa

-Ni lo sueñes, niña.-bufo mientras tomaba su violin que estaba encima de su cama-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer en otra parte?-luego añadió- Lejos de mí

-¿Me tienes miedo?-Abigale se recargo en la pared junto a la puerta

-Jeh-rio

-Como sea. ¿Qué crees?

-No me interesa-canturreo al instante Claire buscando sus partituras en una carpeta

-Créeme, si te va a interesar

-Lo que sea dilo de una vez y lárgate, Blackbury

-Ok-sonrio divertida- Me acabo de enterar de que Deb se ira de aquí unos días.

-Ah…-suspiro aliviada la mayor-Me podre alejar de ti unos días

-¿Y quien dijo que tu iras con él?

Claire abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Acaso sería posible que Debbito se fuera y la dejara ahí sola con esa chiquilla fastidiosa? No, tenía que haber un error. Esa niña tenía que haber escuchado mal….

Antes de que pudiera responderle algo, el mismísimo Debbito entro en la habitación a zancadas y azotando la puerta. Amabas chicas se sobresaltaron, se pusieron nerviosas. ¿Debbito habría estado escuchando, la forma tan "amable" como se hablaban, desde la puerta?

El joven no se dio cuenta de que su pequeña sirvienta seguía ahí.

-¿Puedes creerlo, Claire?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Eh…¿Q-que?

-Veras, un pariente mío está muy enfermo y mis padres quieren que los acompañe a verle…¡pero sin ti! ¡Quieren que te deje aquí cuatro dias! Intente convencerlos, de verdad, pero se niegan

-Eso oi…-susurro. Era verdad…-No te preocupes…estaré bien- sonrió para darle animo tanto a Debbito como a sí misma.

Claire se acerco a abrazarle y por encima del hombro vio a Abigale escabullirse por la puerta enojada.

O o----------

Debbito y sus padres partieron muy temprano a la mañana siguiente

Era casi mediodía y Claire se había quedado dormida pues no se veía obligada a levantarse temprano como siempre… en cierto modo, podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana pues por el momento no había a nadie a quien impresionar.

La castaña dormía tranquilamente cuando Abigale entro en su habitación con una bandeja de plata vacía y una cuchara.

La menor se acerco sigilosamente a la cama, tomo aire y se preparo para despertar a la joven…

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!!-Claire se sobresalto tanto, por el sonoro golpe en la bandeja, que se cayó de la cama. Lo primero que vio (después de la alfombra, por supuesto) fue a la sirvienta de ojos miel sonriendo como nunca

-¡Buenos días!

-¿¡QUE TIENEN DE BUENOS!?

Así había empezado el día…

-jujuju No creo que a la madre de Debbito le parezca bien que duermas tanto, Roulten, que floja eres-rio Abigale-Le voy a decir.

-¿Y porque te iba a escuchar su madre si tú no eres más que una simple sirvienta?

-!!!!!!!-la chica le miro indignada

Claire sonrió por un momento…luego se rodeo de un aura azulada…Tendría que soportar esto los siguientes días…"Menudo infierno" pensó

Si, fue todo un infierno aquellos cuatro días…Hasta que Debbito regreso a casa con sus padres. Claire aun ni siquiera se había levantado y los padres de Debbito querían hablar con ella, así que se dirigieron a su habitación seguida de su hijo y Abi

La intimidatoria madre abrió la puerta de la habitación de la castaña después de dar unos golpecitos en esta.

-¡¿Ahora qué, Blackbury!? –Grito irritada Claire sin molestarse en mirar hacia la puerta-¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez, niña! ¡Búscate a alguien a quien molestar!

-¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!-Tanto Debbito como sus progenitores lanzaron una exclamación ahogada.

-¡¡!!-Abigale fingió sorprenderse y puso cara de ponerse a llorar-¡Lo siento mucho, señorita Roulten! ¡De verdad, no quería molestarla!...-"sollozo"-¡Por favor, no me castigue!

-¿eh? ¿Qué yo qué?-La joven se dio la vuelta y miro hacia la puerta. Casi le da un infarto al-¡Y-ya llegaron!-se levanto de golpe pero se enredo con las sabanas y cayó al suelo. Debbito fue en su ayuda y la levanto

-Debb…

- ¿De verdad has tratado a Abi así durante estos cuatro días, Claire?-le dijo en tono de regaño y decepción

-¡No, espera yo …ella…!

-¿¡Cómo es posible que siguas en cama a esta hora!?-dijo indignada la madre-No es digno de una dama

-¡Eso es lo de menos!-rugió el padre

Claire, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando simplemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás algo asustada pero su novio la tomo de los hombros fuertemente.

-¿¡No es cierto, verdad!?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos desesperado-¡Tu nunca harías algo así!

-¡Pero qué…

-¡Miren, por favor!-exclamo Abigale levantando una de las almohadas. Debajo de esta había varias joyas, pulseras, anillos y aretes de oro y diamantes, así como un pañuelo de seda bordado con hilo de oro…

-¡Entonces era cierto!-grito la mujer tomando sus cosas- ¡Ladrona!-acuso a la castaña con un dedo

-¡No sabía que esas cosas estaban ahí!-exclamo Claire más con panico-¡Yo no tome nada de eso!

-Tomaras tus cosas, muchacha-le dijo el padre-Y te iras de aquí inmediatamente. Tienes suerte de que no decidamos mandarte a la cárcel por ladrona

-¡Yo no…-estaba desesperada, pero aun tenía una esperanza-¡Debbito!-le llamo tomándolo de las manos- ¡Tu sabes que yo no haría algo asi! ¡Fue Abigale, ella me odia por estar contigo! ¡Ella me tendió esta trampa! ¡Quiere que me vaya de aquí!

-¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí porque me haces daño!-exclamo la chica de ojos miel tapándose la cara…Su actuación era demasiado buena

-¿¡Tú me crees verdad!?-la ojiverde ignoro a la sirvienta

-¿¡Que tonterías dices!? ¿¡Culpas a Abi!?...-El ex Noe bajo el volumen de su voz pero no su coraje- …ah…de verdad creí que ella mentía cuando decía que la golpeabas cuando hacia algo mal pero la forma en que le hablaste hace rato… ¿Cómo eh de creerte que no has robado nada cuando veo lo cruel que eres con Abi?-el joven de cabello negro soltó las manos de su novia- Ya te lo dije, Abi es como una hermana para mi… ella nunca me mentiría… Lo siento…lo mejor será que te vayas

-Debbito…No…-comenzó a llorar, esto no podía estarle pasando. ¡NO podía estarle pasando!

* * *

Lavi por otra parte durante la última semana no se había dignado a ir a dar clases a la escuela. Su vida le parecía demasiado aburrida en ese lugar…¿Para qué ir a perder su tiempo ahi?... Se sentía demasiado solo… en aquella ciudad no tenia en realidad a ningún amigo…

Y su casa…tampoco le apetecía estar ahí con Bookman.

Hablando de eso, el viejito solía dejarle mensajes en la casa diciendo " Tenemos que hablar" "No puedes seguir así de vago, Lavi" "¿Qué estás haciendo de tu vida?"

Como no iba a la escuela ni a su casa se dedicaba a vagar por donde le llevaran sus pies y sus divagaciones o delirios. Generalmente y no muy seguro de porque (tal vez fuera pura casualidad o tal vez su subconsciente), sus pies siempre lo terminaban llevando a algún bar…

Nunca había sido muy amante del licor antes…pero en tantas idas a bares había sido inevitable que tomara cada vez mas…hasta un nivel preocupante…

A veces iba a casa, pero solo cuando le parecía necesario.

Ahora se encontraba en alguno de esos tantos vares.

-¿Me odian por haberles dejado?-se pregunto en voz baja para después tomarse de una sola vez una copa de vino, se le derramo un poco por la comisura de la boca- ¿Por eso no me responden mis cartas?...entonces-se limpio con la manga de su chaqueta-…creo que me lo merezco… por lo menos ellos estuvieron en contacto enviándose cartas entre si durante estos años… Y luego a mí se me ocurre escribirles después de… ¿6 años?...Supongo que no debía esperar otra respuesta…

Tras acabar con la botella de vino dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa donde se encontraba.

- …Estúpida vida…estúpido Bookman… ¡Maldición!-grito tirando con el brazo la botella y la copa…

El cristal se hizo pedazos al impactar con el suelo…Alguien le grito improperios, tal vez el dueño del bar…pero no le importo. Permaneció inmóvil, hipnotizado por los pedazos de cristal en el suelo…

"Estúpido Lavi"

* * *

En la casa de la familia Kanda mientras tanto…

Cross Marian empacaba todas sus cosas en su maleta. El pelirojo se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes y fumaba tranquilamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Miro por encima de su hombro y vio a cierto joven de cabello largo sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal, muchacho?-saludo antes de seguir con su tarea de empacar

-Ya te vas…-comento Kanda recargándose en el marco de la puerta deslizante

-¿Me preguntas o me ordenas?

-Jhe. Solo comentaba, viejo

El peliazul se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero para cuando iba a dar el primer paso una mano en su hombro le detuvo. No sabía cómo, pero Cross Marian era bastante rápido… El joven estuvo a punto de soltarse pero el mayor lo tomo del hombro con tal fuerza que el dolor lo paralizo.

-¿¡Q-que pretendes, viejo!?-exclamo con la voz distorsionada por el dolor

-Solo escúchame quieres, muchacho-le dijo al odio

-grr…-Kanda gruño ante el estremecimiento que le provoco el aliento de Cross en su odio… Por otra parte le estaba empezando a molestar que el hombre le hablara como Katou…Era extraño detestaba a Cross pero en ese momento deseo que…-¡D-dilo de una vez!- Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos…Pensamientos que lo hicieron sonrojarse

-Cuídate, niño

-¿ Qué?

-Sshhh, No hables tan alto.-susurro el hombre de cabello de fuego- …Cuídate de Katou. Algo no anda bien con él, la forma en que te mira. Yo te sugiero que te cuides

-¿Acaso no era su amigo?-pregunto desviando la mirada de los ojos del mayor

-Lo es, probablemente el mejor que tengo pero…bueno, solo hazme caso-dijo serio-Katou no es como aparenta…

-V-vaya al grano de una vez- quería terminar con aquella conversación de una vez, ya no soportaba que ese hombre lo tocara…-Según usted, ¿Qué quiere hacerme?

- … ya te darás cuenta de lo que digo si lo miras más detenidamente

Finalmente Cross le soltó el hombro y Kanda se alivio pero no siguió caminando

-¿Qué te detiene, muchacho?

-Yo…no es nada, viejo…-dijo dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo

-Jhe. Aunque no culpo a Katou… de verdad eres...-los ojos del mayor le miraron con lujuria contenida-Bah, no importa. Adios, muchacho

-Tch…

Cuando el asiático desapareció por la esquina comenzó a correr…Había sentido tanto deseo de estar entre los brazos de Marian…tal vez fuera por su parecido con… con el bakausagui, aquella forma de ser tan despreocupada y dominante…

Por otra parte. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Katou no era de confianza?

* * *

Era de casi en noche y Allen, Link y Miranda ya se encontraban limpiando todo para irse, pues aquella tarde casi no habían tenido clientes.

Como no tenia nada que hacer, Allen se puso a leer un libro que había comprado por curiosidad hacia un par de días. Era un libro sobre vampiros…el pobre albino temblaba de miedo pero no dejaba de leer.

-Insisto, Allen-le dijo Link sentándose en la misma mesa que èl- ¿Por qué lees algo que te da miedo?

-Me da miedo pero al mismo tiempo la historia es muy interesante-sonrió

-Ok, pero si no duermes esta noche no dirás que no te lo advertí-le dijo suspirando mientras se levantaba

Allen siguió con su lectura. Los vampiros, si que sonaban aterradores, bellos, pero aterradores

- Tenemos un cliente-comento Miranda

Allen levanto la vista del libro y se quedo con la boca abierta…

-Buenas noches-saludo el cliente.

Era un joven tal vez unos cuantos años mayor que el albino-pero mas joven que Link- Detrás de sus lentes tenia unos misteriosos ojos violeta oscuro, cabello negro y largo amarrando en una cola de caballo, algunos mechones azabache le caían en la cara. Su piel era nívea-incluso mas que la de èl- Y esa sonrisa de superioridad y seducción le erizo el cabello de la nuca

-B-buenas noches…-saludo Allen levantándose de la mesa lentamente "¡Parece un vampiro!" pensó

-¿Qué tienen?-pregunto el joven

-Ah…este…tenemos…ah…-balbuceo impresionado por el físico del otro

-Aquí esta el menú- Miranda le dio al cliente una hoja engargolada

Despues de pedirle a Miranda lo que quería el joven de ojos violetas pregunto mirando el piano

-Me dijeron que aquí tocaban buena música…-comento primero con una sonrisa- ¿No vino el pianista hoy?

-Ah…este, si!-exclamo el albino-Soy yo!

-¿Tocarías algo para mi? Eh…

-A-allen. Allen Walker-se presento sentándose en el piano. Toco varias melodías que el joven le alabo mucho…Iba a preguntarle su nombre cuando escucho unos gritos provenientes de la plaza

El peliblanco miro.

Komui y el padre de Dante, Rafael llegaron corriendo al café. Al llegar se acercaron a Allen y gritaron eufóricos.

-¡Allen, Dante y Lenalee vienen para aca!-grito Rafael

-¿¡QUE!?

-¡Si, mi querida Lenalee ya viene! ¡La extrañaba tanto!-dijo el subdirector de la Orden Oscura con corazoncitos a su alrededor

-¡Que bien!-exclamo el albino sonriendo. ¡Volvería a ver a Dante y a Lena!...entonces recordó que interrumpió su melodía para el misterioso cliente. Al mirar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba vio que ya se había ido…

* * *

¿Cómo ven? Eh regresado! n.n Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y el lemon ¬///¬ Lo se, dije que ya no haría tanto drama por los lemons pero…es inevitable n///un… Como sea EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE MELODIA… CLAIRE AL SER ECHADA DE LA CASA DE DEBBITO NO TIENE OTRA OPCION MAS QUE REGRESAR DESCONSOLADA A SU HOGAR CON SU PADRE… PARA SU SORPRESA SU HERMANO DANTE Y LENALEE YA ESTAN AHÍ TAMBIEN… ALLEN ESTA FELIZ POR EL REENCUENTRO PERO NO PUEDE DEJAR DE PENSAR EN EL MISTERIOSO CLIENTE PARECIDO A UN VAMPIRO… KANDA SE DA CUENTA DE QUE CROSS DECIA LA VERDAD Y AHORA EL PELIAZUL SE VE EN UNA PENOSA Y MUY DIFICIL SITUACION…PUEDE QUE EN SU DESESPERACION SE ENTREGUE A KATOU…POR OTRA PARTE LAVI SIGUE HUNDIENDOSE EN UN MAR DE SOLEDAD Y FRUSTRACION ... DESPUES DE UNA NOCHE DE BEBER HASTA EL CANSACIO EL PELIROJO, FUERA DE SUS CABALES, DECIDE SUICIDARSE… Bueno, Gracias por sus reviews! disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía por ahí y bueno HASTA EL PROX CAP!!!!!!NOS VEMOS!!!! CUIDENSE!!!!!


	5. Reencuentros

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Como están? Espero muy bien. _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS AMABLES REVIEWS A TODAS!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ Si, **Nya-Lucid-Mika91 **fui un poco cruel con Claire, creo que se me paso la mano jeje…en fin… ¿Mas lemons como el anterior? Ya veremos si mi pobre mente me da para eso . ¡Ah, si! El dibujo de mi nuevo OC ya esta en mi profile, por si gustan verlo! bueno, ya no las distraigo mas

D gray man blablablablabla XD

Disfrútenlo!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**5.-Reencuentros**

Aquel día amaneció bastante soleado y muy bello…

Como la profesora Kloud ya había regresado a dar clases a la Orden Oscura, Allen ya podía trabajar en la cafetería en la mañana junto con Link y Miranda. Como era de mañana solo tenían unos pocos clientes que no tardarían en irse para ir a trabajar.

Allen había decidido ayudar a Link en la cocina. Link metía unos pastelillos al horno mientras el peliblanco decoraba un pastel con merengue de color blanco

-Después de que decores eso-le dijo el mayor sin mirarle- ¿Podrías ayudarme con unas galletas?-le pregunto sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna.-¿Allen?...

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con que el albino había dejado caer la cabeza en el pastel.

-…¡Allen!

Por el grito el menor se levanto de golpe con toda la cara embarrada de merengue y chocolate, no hace falta decir que el pastel quedo echo pedazos…

-¡Wah!-exclamo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba todo embarrado

Link suspiro y se acerco a èl.

-Lo siento, Link-susurro mientras el rubio le quitaba el merengue con un trapo-Arruine tu pastel

-Ah, olvídalo.

-Dilo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-"Te lo dije"-dijo Allen desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos

-Jejeje, no hace falta que lo diga-sonrió el mayor mirando las ojeras que tenía el joven bajo sus ojos plateados- Y dime, ¿entonces terminaste de leer tu libro ayer?-le pregunto acercando sus labios a la cara del chico, lamiendo un poco de merengue que tenía en el labio inferior

-Si…-el joven se sonrojo un poco-pero…como sabes, ya no pude volverme a dormir despues…awww-bostezo para después echarse agua en la cara sobre el fregadero de la cocina-Creo que mejor voy a ayudarle a Miranda afuera.

-Ok.

El chico salió de la cocina y al salir vio que Mireya, Lala y Leo estaban saludando a la alamana alegremente

-Ah, hola Allen-saludo Lala sonriendo

Ah, Allen ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto la peliroja

-Hola, chicos, bien gracias…-respondió el albino con una pequeña sonrisa

-Wow…¿y esas ojeras?-pregunto Leonard mirándole fijamente

-Ayer casi no dormí…y…¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto con cierta preocupación, después de todo Leo no podía recibir una "terapia" como la que Link le había dado cuando lo de la sesión de fotos.

-Ah… Ya se me pasara-el chico castaño sonrió nerviosamente. Mireya y Lala desviaron la mirada haciendo como si no entendieran de lo que hablaban-En fin… ¡Ah! ¿Es cierto que Lenalee y Dante van a regresar?

-¿Eh? Si ¿Cómo sabes?

-Nos encontramos al director Komui en el camino-dijo Lala- Iba muy feliz cantando que su "queridísima Lenalee" regresaría con el "tonto" de Dante. Esas fueron sus palabras-una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza

-No me sorprende…-murmuro Allen, quien aunque tenía una cara de que no aguantaba el sueño, internamente estaba que reventaba de felicidad por volver a ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo.

-Buenos nos vemos, Allen-se despidió el trió de amigos yéndose por la plaza

-Allen, de verdad no te ves nada bien-comento Miranda preocupada cuando los chicos se fueron-Deberías ir a tu casa a dormir un poco

-Estaré bien, no quiero dejarlos aquí solo otra vez….Por cierto, ¿De casualidad, mientras estaba en la cocina, vino algún cliente de ojos violeta?

-¿Ojos violeta? No.

-Ya veo…-murmuro decepcionado

Si bien el albino no quería irse por no dejar a Link y a Miranda solos, el chico no pudo evitar caer profundamente dormido sobre la tapa de las teclas del piano.

…

-Buenas noches, Allen Walker

-¿eh…?-Allen abrió los ojos poco a poco hasta que por fin pudo ver bien. Casi se cae del asiento al ver al joven de ojos violeta con su cara a unos centímetros de la suya. Juraría que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, estaba tan impresionado que solo pudo balbucear un saludo-Ah…hol…buen…noch…es..-sintió como de pronto su rostro se tiño de rojo

-¿Tomándote un descanso?-sonrió el joven alejándose un poco

-Eh, si…algo así-replico nervioso

-¿Te molesta que te haya despertado?

-¡N-no! ¡para nada!

-Aquí tiene-dijo Miranda dejando una copa de vino rojo en una mesa

-Gracias

Hasta ese momento Allen se dio cuenta de que recargado en aquella mesa estaba un enorme estuche negro, probablemente de violoncello.

El joven se acomodo la bufanda verde que traía y se sentó en la mesa con la copa de vino, tras darle un sorbo sonrió dejando ver unos dientes perfectamente blancos

El peliblanco no pudo evitar quedándosele viendo como un tonto por varios minutos hasta que Miranda le sacudió un poco

-Allen ¿no vas a tocar algo?-pregunto la mujer en un susurro

-Este, si-murmuro

-De hecho, Walker-comento el joven

Tanto a Miranda como a Allen les dio un escalofrió…tenia buen odio

-¿S-Si?

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría tocar un poco conmigo-el pelinegro se levanto y saco del estuche negro un violoncello con el barniz gastado y la madera oscura algo rayada, pero por todo lo demás parecía en buenas condiciones.

El joven tomo una silla y la puso cerca del piano, se sentó y se acomodo con el instrumento

-Toca lo que quieras, Walker-le dijo mirándolo con aquellos enigmáticos ojos violeta-Yo te sigo

El albino asintió, no muy seguro de que hacer. Asi que comenzó a tocar la melodía que le había enseñado su padre Mana. A los poco segundos el otro le siguió, tocando de oído la misma melodía sin ninguna dificultad.

A Allen le pareció increíble lo muy fácil que le parecía al otro…tocaba con tanta suavidad y a la vez firmeza, con la misma naturalidad con la que respiraba

-Por cierto,-comento el mayor cuando ya casi acababa la melodía-Me llamo Stefan-se presento sin dejar de tocar- De verdad me es un gusto conocer a tan talentoso pianista-sonrio

-Ah…gra-gracias…yo…este…-Allen se sonrojo un poco-No hace falta que me llames por mi apellido…puedes llamarme Allen…

-Ok. Allen…buen nombre.

-Tu también pareces muy talentoso-le dijo el menor sin poder mirarle a los ojos

-Vaya, gracias

La melodía acabo y el albino se dio cuenta de que ambos habían atraído algunas personas al cafe. Stefan guardo su violoncello y antes de irse dijo acomodándose sus lentes

-Me agrado mucho tocar contigo, Allen,

-I-igual…

El pelinegro se fue y desapareció por una oscura calle. El menor no pudo evitar imaginarse a los bellos vampiros de su libro…Stefan se parecía tanto… Allen miro la copa de vino en la mesa, esta aun tenia un poco de aquel liquido rojo…rojo como sangre…

-mmm…no sé de donde se me hace conocido-comento Link pensativo detrás del peliblanco-Esa forma de tocar…

**Al dia siguiente…**

Miranda, Allen y Link se encontraban limpiando el café. El albino-quien en ese momento se encontraba limpiando afanosamente una mesa a la cual llevaba pasándole un trapo casi 15 minutos- no podía dejar de pensar en Stefan, era tan misterioso, amable y talentoso… Curiosamente las veces que se había aparecido ahí en el café, era de noche…esa piel tan blanca y esos ojos…

-Vaya, creo que alguien se ah vuelto a enamorar

-Chist!, que Link no te oiga decir eso, Dante

Allen abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquellas voces tan familiares, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Dante y Lenalee agarrados de la mano sonriéndole.

-¡¡¡¡Dante, Lenalee!!!!!

La china se acerco a abrazarle fuertemente así como el rubio platino. Había paspado tanto tiempo…Lenalee no pudo evitar llorar un poco por el reencuentro con el peliblanco

-Allen, cuanto me alegra verte-comento Lena secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su sueter rosa

-Si, Cuántos años ¿verdad?-dijo Dante con una calida sonrisa

Los tres chicos se sentaron en una mesa

-Supongo que ya fueron a sus casas-dijo Allen

-Si, al llegar a casa con mi hermano casi me asfixia-comento la china con una sonrisa

-Mi padre casi se pone a saltar de la emoción

-Me alegro…ah…ojala Lavi y Kanda estuvieran aquí-dijo Lenalee mirando la mesa

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos recordando a ambos chicos…

-¿Y….Q-que hay de Claire?-pregunto Allen-¿Saben cómo esta?

-Pues ahora que lo dices no hemos recibido carta de ella desde hace un tiempo…-Dante se rasco la barbilla con semblante preocupado-Mi padre tampoco ah sabido de ella

-Ojala este bien-dijo la china poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su novio

-Estoy bien

Los tres jóvenes voltearon de golpe hacia la entrada del café, por un momento la luz del sol de la mañana los deslumbro…de entre la luz cierta castaña apareció junto con unas maletas.

-¡Claire!-exclamaron los tres acercándose a ella

Dante fue el primero en abrazarla.

Después de los acostumbrados saludos y lagrimas de alegria, la chica se unió a ellos en la mesa. Allen y Dante le ayudaron con las maletas

-¿Pero que haces aquí, Claire?-pregunto el hermano aun bastante emocionado de ver a su querida hermana menor

-Ah…bueno…Ya extrañaba mi hogar-dijo intentando mostrar una sonrisa convincente

-¿Y dónde está Debbito?-le pregunto Lenalee- ¿No vino contigo?

-No.

-¿Ese tonto se atrevió a dejarte viajar sola?-dijo el rubio platino frunciendo el ceño-No sé porque no me sorprende de él-comento esperando a que su hermana le dijera que era un tonto y que Debbito era un caballero

-mmm…

El hermano puso cara de confusión al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba

-¿Y como es Edimburgo, Claire?-cuestiono Allen curioso

-Bueno, es un lugar muy bello, pero siempre está nublado y los días con sol son raros…aunque eso no le quita lo bello

Lenalee le miro preocupada. La castaña sonreía pero en sus ojos y en su voz se notaba una inmensa tristeza, el albino también lo noto pero estába seguro de cómo preguntarle qué pasaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí, hermana?-Dante sonrió

-Yo…ahh…bueno, estaré aquí un muy buen tiempo…No estoy seguro de cuanto-la ojiverde desvió la mirada. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría ahí? Lo más seguro es que para siempre…¿Volver a casa de Debbito después de todo lo sucedido? Eso no iba a pasar… "¡Maldita Abigale!" pensó crispando las manos. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por su hermano

-Haber, haber… aquí algo no anda bien-el rubio platino le tomo la mano a su hermana- ¿Qué está pasando, Claire?-le miro con ojos serios

-Nada.

La chica crispo aun más sus manos y bajo la mirada intentando contener las lagrimas que le escocían los ojos.

-Claire ¿Paso algo malo?

-No.

-¿Qué paso?-insistió Dante

-¡Nada!-exclamo Claire sin poder contener mas las lagrimas. La joven se levanto deprisa, tirando la silla al suelo, e hizo además de tomar sus maletas, pero el rubio platino la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza

-¡Suéltame!-forcejeo

-¿¡Claire, que demonios te pasa!?

Lenalee y Allen siguieron sentados mirando la confusa escena sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-¡Dime que paso!

Tras unos segundos de incesante forcejeo la chica castaña se quedo sin fuerzas y desconsolada abrazo a su hermano mayor

-¡Debbito y su familia me echaron de su casa!

Por unos segundos hubo un gran silencio en el café. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos…

-¡Creen que yo robe varias cosas!

Dante se separo de hermana y se volvió a sentar pasándose las manos por el cabello. Iba a perder los estribos si no intentaba calmarse… "Ese estúpido de Debbito se atrevió a…"

Tras todo aquello los Roulten se fueron a casa así como Lenalee.

Allen se sentó frente al piano y acaricio las teclas, pensativo

-mmm-Link apareció en la puerta de la cocina recargado contra el marco-No esperaba que el feliz reencuentro terminara en lágrimas…

* * *

Cierto joven de cabello largo rubio entro en el recibidor de la gran mansión de su amigo en Edimburgo…

-¡Oh, Jasdero! –Debbito bajo las majestuosas escaleras del salón sonriendo-Que bueno verte

-Lo mismo digo…amigo…

* * *

Mientras tanto en Tokio.

Katou fumaba en los jardines acostado en el verde pasto de los jardines con el sol iluminándolo. Cross le había dado información muy interesante y hasta ya había ido a confirmar dicha información… Tenía las cartas a su favor, por así decirlo.

Con la información que tenia podría hacer lo que quisiera…Aquel pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su joven rostro…

Escucho el susurro de una puerta deslizarse, miro hacia su izquierda y vio a Kanda salir del cuarto donde entrenaba.

El joven llevaba una yukata azul con un cinto negro y el cabello en aquel peinando tan peculiar de èl…ese oscuro cabello que relucía con el sol en contraste con su piel clara..

-Buenos días, joven Kanda-saludo ceremoniosamente con una sonrisa burlona sentándose

-Tch… ¿Qué haces?-pregunto el menor sentándose a su lado mientras dejaba su katana en el pasto-Aparte de perder el tiempo, por supuesto

-Estoy meditando… lo cual déjame decirte que es inmensamente aburrido, no sé porque lo haces

-Es solo que tu no sabes meditar.

- Como sea, estoy aburrido-le dijo volviéndose a acostar para mirar el cielo-Ojala Cross se hubiera quedado mas tiempo

Kanda le miro por el rabillo de ojo. Cross le había advertido que se cuidase de Katou pero el hombre simplemente no parecía peligroso…

-Hey, Kanda. Quiero mostrarte algo-le dijo Katou

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no le oyó

-¿Kanda?-El mayor se acerco a él dejando sus rostros muy cerca

-¿¡¡Q-que quieres!!?-exclamo alejándose

-Ven.

Katou se levanto y se dirigió dentro de la mansión seguido del menor. Caminaron en silencio por los solitarios pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación de Katou, las luces estaban apagadas…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto el peliazul… Aquello se estaba poniendo muy tenebroso… cuando Katou cerró la puerta supo que había cometido un error…

-Dime, ¿Qué tal va la búsqueda?

-Ah…tu sabes que va mal, baka-a causa de la oscuridad no podía verle la cara, a duras penas podía verse las manos…

-Si, va mal pero… ¿Sabes qué? Hace poco me entere sobre algo muy interesante sobre "ella"

En ese momento el peliazul olvido por completo que podía encontrarse en un aprieto.

-¡¿Qué Sabes!? ¡Dimelo!- exigió, no se había dado cuenta de que Katou se había puesto detrás de èl

El pelinegro pasó sus brazos por la cintura del menor

-¿¡Q-que haces!?

-Sshhh…-Katou paso una de sus manos bajo la tela de la yukata y acaricio la tersa piel a la que tenía acceso

-¡Suelt…

Kanda lo quiso empujar de alguna manera pero el mayor los tomo con fuerza de la cintura mientras su mano iba de arriba a abajo de su torso.

-Dime, Yu-le susurro al oído- ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer con tal de encontrarla a ella? ¿Qué harías con tal de saber donde puede estar?... No te resistas, si lo haces no te diré absolutamente nada-le dijo cuando el menor intento darle un codazo en las costillas

Kanda se mantuvo tenso. Era su oportunidad para obtener algo de información.

-¿Que quieres a cambio?-pregunto sin hacer caso a los labios que le besaban suavemente bajo la oreja

-Te quiero a ti…quiero tu cuerpo, Yu-le dijo con los labios presionados contra su cuello

-¿Q-que?

-Lo que escuchaste… ¿Quieres volverla a ver? Haz lo que todo lo que te pido y con mucho gusto te diré donde esta ella

El peliazul se mordió el labio inferior, Cross tenia razón…

* * *

Era de noche en Atenas. Una noche bellísima con miles de estrellas adornando el cielo.

Lavi caminaba por las calles con una botella de licor en la mano, se tambaleaba.

-Eshe tonto Bookman…-susurro- y sus tontash notitas…¿Cree que aun puede controlarshme? ¿Me cree un niño?

El pelirojo saco de bolsillo un papel arrugado y lo lanzo torpemente hacia una enorme rejanegra que tenía enfrente…La escuela donde solía trabajar.

"Regresa o yo mismo ire por ti, me lo debes" eso decía la ultima nota que había encontrado en la casa

-Eshe viejito sigue son eso de que she lo debo…bah!...ahora me importa un comino-dijo comenzando a trepar la reja torpemente, milagrosamente logro pasar al otro lado sin una caída

El lugar estaba tenebroso pero no le importaba, entro en el viejo edificio y camino por los pasillos.

-Ya no she de quien es la culpa-el ojiverde subió las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza de la escuela- Tal vez yo shea el culpable por dejarme controlar por ese viejo panda.

Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la terraza.

-¿Y ahora como eshtoy? … Ya nada me importa mash…

El joven se paro sobre la orilla de la terraza, pudo sentir el frio aire despeinándole el cabello y pegándole en la cara. Miro hacia abajo, no podía saber si sería una caída larga, abajo solo se veía un abismo negro

-¿Para qué vivir shi ya no tengo ninguna razón para ello?-susurro dejando caer la botella que tenia en la mano…si, seria una larga caída

-Me pregunto si Yu me perdonara alguna vez…

Y sin más dio un paso hacia delante para sumergirse en el oscuro y frio abismo de la muerte…

* * *

Ahí esta…lo ultimo sonó muy…tétrico ¿no? En fin, ojala les haya gustado el cap…aunque de seguro deje a las fans de Lavi al borde de la silla frente a la computadora XD… EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… ALLEN, LLEVADO POR LA CURIOSIDAD, DECIDE IR A PASEAR EN LA NOCHE CON STEFAN SIN SABER QUE ESE PASEO PODRIA TERMINAR EN ALGO MAS… DEBBITO SIGUE CON SU IDEA DE QUE CLAIRE ES LA MALA DEL CUENTO… KANDA POR OTRA PARTE NO VEO OTRA SALIDA MAS QUE ENTREGARSE, EL PELIAZUL SE CONVIERTE EN EL JUGUETE DE KATOU POR UN TIEMPO INDEFINIDO…MIENTRAS LAVI…LAVI SOLO SE HUNDIO EN LA OSCURIDAD…todo esto y mas en el prox cap, les agradecería mucho su opinión…NOS VEMOS!!!!BYE!!!!!


	6. Entrando en la oscuridad

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué tal? Lo sé, otra vez tarde… pero bueno…como siempre digo, mejor tarde que nunca XD. _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A TODAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_Bueno, les tengo una noticia… Voy a abandonar el fic...............No, no es cierto XD jajaja, perdonen la broma tan tonta… ^^ Ahora no las distraigo mas…

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino

Disfruntelo!!!!

* * *

**7.-Entrando en la oscuridad**

Allen se despertó temprano en la mañana, el cielo aun estaba algo oscuro cuando bajo a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Sentía la boca seca, jadeaba y gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y su pecho bajo la playera azul turquesa de pijama.

Tras tomar de un golpe todo un vaso de agua el albino suspiro

"¡Estúpido libro de vampiros!" pensó

El joven había tenido una pesadilla reviviendo una de las partes del libro que había leído, donde un vampiro dejaba sin una gota de sangre a un chico; de tan solo recordarlo se estremeció.

Nunca le había gustado ese tipo de historias que daban miedo… siempre evitaba los libros sobre fantasmas… Había comprado ese libro pensando que no daba miedo…que gran equivocación…

-Que tempranero…

El albino se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Link recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina

-Link…

-¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?-pregunto el mayor

-No podía dormir, tuve una pesadilla

-¿Sobre vampiros?-sonrio un poco

-ah…-el menor asintió- ¿Y tú qué haces levantando también? Tú no eres _tan_ tempranero-le sonrió

-Errr…tampoco podía dormir…-el rubio se rasco la nuca

-Voy a preparar unos cafes-dijo el peliblanco dándole la espalda para sacar unas tazas de la alacena

-Hey, Allen-le llamo el otro

-¿mmm?

-Quería preguntarte algo…-Link titubeo un poco antes de preguntar- ¿Te gusta ese tipo?

-¿eh? ¿tipo?-el albino le miro más que confuso

-El tipo que toco contigo ayer, el tipo del violoncello-le dijo mirándole penetrantemente a los ojos plateados-¿Te gusta?

Allen le miro sorprendido y luego soltó una carcajada que sobresalto al mayor

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que preguntas, Link?-le dijo aun riéndose, se acerco al otro y le puso los brazos al cuello- ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar semejante cosa?

-Entonces no te gusta…

-¡Claro que no!-el peliblanco le beso dulcemente sin embargo una vocecita en su cabeza no estaba muy de acuerdo con su declaración "¿a no?" -…

-Mientes-le acuso el rubio separándose un poco de él

-arg…Ok, me…me…como te lo explico… me parece curioso, solo eso, tengo curiosidad ¿ok? Pero nada mas

-Curiosidad ¿eh?...debí imaginarlo-comento Link suspirando aliviado

Durante toda la mañana en el café y en la tarde no paso nada que fuera digno de recordarse, no fue sino hasta que comenzó a anochecer que el peliblanco se puso un tanto ansioso y ni siquiera sabia porque.

-¿Te preocupa algo, Allen?-le pregunto dulcemente Miranda con cara de preocupación

-No, no es nada

-¡Hey, Allen!-le llamo Link saliendo de la cocina con una pequeña hoja de papel en la mano-¿Puedes ir a comprar estas cosas?-le pidió

-Ok.

El joven albino salió del café con dicho papel dispuesto a ir a comprar todo. La noche estaba un tan nublada, las nubes tenían color morado oscuro… Justo de entrar en la primera tienda de abarrotes, Allen se detuvo y se sentó en la banqueta para mirar el cielo… De verdad quería ver a Stefan…¡Pero solo era por pura curiosidad!... ¿no?...¡Claro que si!

Se levanto casi de un brinco con una sonrisa radiante pero al darse la vuelta se quedo sin aire y casi se le sale el corazón del pecho…

-¡S-s-stefan!-exclamo con un ligerísimo rubor en la mejilla pues el joven estaba muy cerca de èl

-Hola-saludo el pelinegro sonriendo-Mira que encontrarte aquí, que suerte.

-¿S-su-suerte?

-Iba a ir al café, pero ya que estas aquí…-se acomodo los lentes- ¿Puedo robarte un poco de tu tiempo?-pregunto con voz amable pero con un dejo de seducción

-ah…-Se quedo sin palabras… ¿Robarle un poco de su tiempo? ¿A que se refería? ¿Su tiempo? ¿Se refería a su juventud tal vez?¿Su sangre? ¿Lo convertiría en vampiro?. Todas estas preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza y fue incapaz de responder algo coherente-Ah…yo…no…si…pero…si…este…

-Quería invitarte a un lugar al que también suelo ir

-¡Ah! A eso te referías-exclamo Allen

-¿A que mas me iba a referir?

-Eh…no, ah nada…olvídalo-su cara se tiño por completo de rojo de la vergüenza por las estupideces en las que había pensado-Si, claro…

Stefan lo guio por las calles apenas alumbradas de la ciudad hasta llegar a lo que parecía un bar. Al entrar se percato de que había pocas personas y todas ellas tenían algo en común-incluyendo a Stefan-…¡Eran todos bellísimos! ¡Hombres y mujeres por igual!

-¿¡Donde estamos!?-pregunto casi en un grito ahogado

-Trabajo aquí-le dijo el pelinegro-Toma algo ¿sí? Cortesía de la casa-le dijo guiñándole un ojo y llevándolo hasta la barra.

-N-no tomo, lo siento…

-mmm… pues entonces te daré algo muy ligero-le dijo agachándose para buscar botellas de vino

Allen miro a su derecha, a su lado había un hombre de cabello corto negro con un mechón blanco que le caía sobre la cara… El hombre al parecer había bebido bastante pues frente a el tenia una botella de vino vacía junto con una copa a medio acabar…

-Eliade…-lloriqueo el hombre recargando su cabeza en la barra

El peliblanco no le tomo mucha importancia y se dedico a mirar a las demás personas ahí… en efecto, eran bellísimos. ¿Serian vampiros? El joven suspiro, se estaba tomando esto muy enserio…pero es que se parecían tanto a los vampiros de su libro.

De pronto Stefan le planto una copa de vino tinto.

-Ten, no es fuerte, lo juro-le dijo otra vez con una sonrisa seductora

Allen tomo su copa y acaricio el cristal con las yemas de los dedos…sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaba nuevamente.

-Quiero preguntarte algo, Stefan-le dijo mirando su reflejo en la copa

-Adelante.

-Tal vez te vayas a reír de mi el resto de tu vida pero de verdad necesito preguntarte esto… - ¿Eres…eres…-se mordió el labio inferior- ¿Eres un vampiro?-dijo casi en un grito

Stefan se quedo perplejo durante unos segundos…¿Habria Allen descubierto su secreto?

-Bromeas ¿verdad?-le dijo el mayor con una ceja levantada- Ay, Allen, de verdad eres gracioso-rio dejando ver unos dientes perfectamente blancos…cero colmillos…

Al igual que el hombre de al lado el albino dejo caer su cara sobre la barra…pero luego también se echo a reír de sus propios pensamientos… Estuvieron riéndose hasta que el hombre de al lado-al que Stefan había presentado como su amigo Arystar Krory- se abalanzo sobre el peliblanco llorando y balbuceando cosas sin sentido, como que su novia lo había dejado o algo asi.

Vaya forma de terminar aquella noche, con carcajadas… Y pensar que èl ya estaba pensando que Stefan lo dejaría sin una gota de sangre…Que cosas…

* * *

En Edimburgo, Debbito y Jasdero platicaban animadamente en la majestuosa sala de la mansión del pelinegro. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro y entre ellos había una mesita de fina madera.

-¿Pues creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo? Ah…-Debbtio suspiro con mirada de melancolía al recordar su estadía en la Academia del Milenio

-Jejeje Sin duda, ya empiezas a hablar como un viejo-se burlo el rubio para luego poner cara seria-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?

-¿eh?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto Jasdero inclinándose un poco hacia adelante-Digo, como Claire ya no está aquí ya no ocupa tu tiempo y pareciera que ya no haces nada desde entonces…

-mmm…Malgaste mi tiempo con ella…Fue un error traerla aquí.-Miro por el ventanal que tenían al lado- De hecho fue un error mantenerme en contacto con ella después de regresar de la Orden Oscura. No pensé que fuera una persona capaz de robar y de mentir

-…-Jasdero frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido

-Disculpa…Debbito…

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la jovencita sirvienta de ojos miel que se les acercaba con una pequeña bandeja de plata con unas cartas-Aquí está el correo-sonrió para depositar la bandeja en la mesita

-Gracias-le sonrió el pelinegro con dulzura. Una vez que Abigale salió de su vista añadió- Parece que en la única chica en la que puedo concentrarme ahora es mi "hermanita" Abi

-…-Por unos segundos el rubio no dijo nada, permanecía con el ceño fruncido-¿No vas revisar las cartas?

-Si.- Debbito se limito a ver con aburrimiento el nombre de las personas que habían enviado las cartas-¿eh?- le llamo mucho la atención que Dante Roulten le hubiera mandado una…

_Debbito:_

_No es ningún secreto que nunca me agradaste. Siempre te vi como un tonto presumido… aun me pregunto qué fue lo que te vio Claire…_

_Ella te amaba mucho, lo cual era obvio y de hecho aunque yo te odiaba desde un principio acepte de algún modo tu relación con ella… Yo creí que tu también la amabas, que la querrías sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar lo que tu familia pensara, me equivoque contigo._

_¡No eres más que un idiota sin remedio! ¿¡Cómo pudiste culparla de robar y echarla de tu casa!? _

_Si te llego a ver alguna vez no dudes que recibirás por lo menos un buen puñetazo de mi parte._

_Claire está destrozada y es tu culpa, no voy a perdonarte jamás, idiota._

_Dante Roulten._

Al terminar de leer la carta el pelinegro se la paso a su amigo y este también la leyó.

-Y yo que creí que estaría feliz de volver a tener a su hermana consigo-comento Debbito

-Concuerdo con Roulten-dijo Jasdero mirándole a los ojos-Eres un idiota…

El otro abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido de la seriedad con la que su amigo decía eso.

* * *

Kanda entro en su habitación y tan pronto cerró la puerta, se dejo caer en suelo de espaldas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo en especial cierta parte de su anatomía… Intento dar un puñetazo al suelo pero simplemente ya no le quedaban fuerzas para ello, asi que se limito a maldecir en voz baja.

-Maldito Katou-murmuro- Ni siquiera me dijo algo

Asi era, Katou no le había dicho nada sobre donde estaba "ella", en vez de eso le dijo:

" Te diré todo lo que se hasta que esté completamente satisfecho"

El asiático se tapo la cara con una mano. En otras palabras Katou se refería a que le daría información hasta que se cansase de jugar con su cuerpo.

-Maldito…-Se sentía mal, se había sentido muy mal cuando el mayor lo tocaba, cada caricia le daba repulsión asi como los besos…

¿Cuánto duraría esto?

Kanda cerro los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido…soñando con la persona a la que había amado y a la que ahora odiaba tanto.

-Bakausagui…

* * *

Se despertó asustado, había caído desde la terraza de la escuela…Ahora se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño. Se acomodo un poco el cabello rojizo y temblando miro a su alrededor, una densa neblina le rodeaba y todo parecía tan oscuro…

"Lavi…"

* * *

El cap fue corto pero bueno…últimamente eh tenido tantas cosas que hacer T.T en fin EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE MELODIA…DE ALGUN MODO TODO PARECE REGRESAR A LA NORMALIDAD EN LAS VIDAS DE ALLEN, DANTE, CLAIRE Y LENALEE…HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS PERO NO HAY DE OTRA MAS QUE SEGUIR ADELANTE… POR OTRA PARTE KANDA SE ENCUENTRA DESESPERADO, KATOU NO LE DICE NADA QUE AYUDE…INTENTA CONTROLARSE PERO LE ES INEVITABLE PONERSE VIOLENTO CON KATOU…LAVI MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA OSCURIDAD, RODEADO DE NEBLINA RECUERDA LO QUE ES IMPORTANTE EN VERDAD PARA ÈL, LA PREGUNTA ES ¿PODRA REGRESAR DE LA OSCURIDAD?…Todo eso en proX cap NOS VEMOS!!!!DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA!!!!BYE!!!


	7. Venganzas

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bueno milagrosamente logre publicar a tiempo, y digo milagrosamente porque desde el Lunes sali de viaje y no tuve acceso a ninguna computadora!!!!!!(fui al campo, un pueblo n.n) ¿Cómo logre actualizar por lo menos esta semana? Bueno, durante toda la semana estuve escribiendo este cap en un cuaderno y cuando regrese a mi casa rápidamente pase lo que escribí a la computadora y ta-tan! ¡Listo! Jeje, ahora tengo un par de problemas o mas bien enigmas por resolver por aquí pero en fin, mejor no las agobio con mis aventuras e incoherencias sin importancia _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS , SIN ELLOS YA HABRIA ABANDONADO EL FIC DESDE HACE MUCHO XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino a excepción de la familia Roulten, Abigale, Mireya, Katou etc…

Disfrútenlo!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**7.- Venganzas**

-¡Wow! ¿Enserio te hicieron eso, Leo?-preguntaba Lenalee sorprendida

La china, Claire, Dante, Allen y el joven Leonard se encontraban en el café sentados en una mesa, era de tarde y el menor de todos apenas acababa de salir de la escuela; justamente acababa de contar la pesadilla que había vivido hace un tiempo

-¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida?-le pregunto Dante levantando una ceja, la china le ignoro

-Fue horrible…-murmuro Leo

Allen y Dante asintieron comprendiendo a la perfección al chico, pues ellos dos habían vivido exactamente la misma traumatizante experiencia.

-Esas chicas-dijo el rubio platino cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño-Ustedes son una amenaza para la masculinidad-les dijo a las dos chicas presentes

-A nosotras ni nos mires, Dante-replico Lena

-Cierto-añadió Claire encogiéndose de hombros- Nosotras no les dijimos que hicieran eso… Ah, si… ¿Es cierto que Mireya y Lala son las jefas del club ahora?

-Ahg…por desgracia así es

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver que hacen, Claire?

-Ok, mañana-respondió la castaña

Tras un rato de seguir platicando las chicas se fueron del café… Leo hizo ademan de levantarse de la silla donde estaba pero justo en ese momento dos manos los detuvieron de los brazos y al levantar la mirada se encontró con Allen y Dante mirándole con ojos maliciosos y auras oscuras a su alrededor.

-¿Q-que pasa?

-¿No te gustaría vengarte, Leo?-le pregunto el albino sonriendo

-¿Q-que? ¿De quien?

-De las chicas que te hicieron ¡ESTO!-Dante le enseñño una de las fotos de él con el peliblanco vestidos de maids.

De inmediato el chico cambio su cara de confusión para mostar una cara igual de travesura que las de los mayores.

-¿Qué tienen pensado?

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron maliciosamente. Los tres pasaron varias horas conspirando contra las chicas; planeando la mejor manera de pagarles con la misma moneda-por decirlo de alguna manera-a las chicas: Mireya, Lala, Lenalee y Claire.

Pronto comenzó a oscurecer y los chicos decidieron que irían esa misma noche a comprar las cosas que necesitarían para su pequeña venganza.

-¡Link, regreso en un rato!-le aviso Allen al rubio asomándose por la puerta de la cocina

-Ok-le dijo el otro sin mirarle-Te cuidado.

El albino sonrió y se fue del café con sus amigos.

Después de terminar de limpiar todo en la cocina, Link decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso del trabajo, se fue a sentar a una de las mesas vacías de afuera para tomar tranquilamente algo de café.

Justo cuando iba a dar el primer sorbo al café, cierto joven pelinegro entro al café cargando un estuche de violoncello.

-Buenas noch…

-Allen no está-le replico de inmediato y muy fríamente

-Eso veo…

-¿Qué te sirvo?-le pregunto tímidamente Miranda acercándose

-Hoy no tomare nada, gracias… Solo quería hablar un rato contigo, Link

-¿Qué pasa Stefan?

-Jhe, me pareció muy extraño que no reconocieras desde la primera vez que vine aquí al café-el joven de ojos violeta dejo su estuche en el suelo y se sentó frente al mayor

-Haz crecido-comento el rubio sin dejar su frialdad- Ve al grano de una buena vez, Stefan

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual el joven sonrio para luego suspirar

-Ah… ¿Recuerdas cuando entre a la Orden Oscura? Era muy pequeño pero avance rápidamente como uno de los mejores alumnos de ahí… Tu no has cambiado mucho desde entonces jeje-se acomodo los lentes mientras le miraba con unos ojos seductores

-¿Qué parte de que "vayas al grano" no comprendiste?...agh…¿Ahora te has obsesionado con Allen? Porque si es así déjame decirte que…

-Allen me parece un chico muy lindo, no lo niego… pero no mas lindo que tu, Link

-…

-Aun cuando me gradué seguí pensando en ti ¿sabes?. Aun lo hago, es más, muchas veces te espiaba jaja y cuando finalmente me arme de valor para venir a verte, tú ni me reconociste y bueno, termine fijándome en Allen… Solo me relacione un poco con él para esperar a que tú me recordaras

-Lo lograste…ah …Adiós, Stefan-le dijo el mayor levantándose y mientras se dirigía a la cocina le dijo- Bueno, entonces ya no vas a seguir tras Allen y supongo que tampoco tras de mi.

-No te preocupes… Adios, Link-El joven tomo su violoncello y se levanto-Despídeme de él…me hubiera gustado tocar a su lado una vez mas-comento antes de salir del café…Tal vez para siempre.

Al entrar a la cocina el rubio suspiro aliviado.

Stefan había entrado a la Orden Oscura cuando era un niño…Stefan se había enamorado de èl perdidamente, se obsesiono y siempre andaba tras èl. Y ahora por fin se había desecho de su acosador personal…

**(Al dia siguiente en la tarde)**

Las clases había terminado y ya todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia sus hogares a excepción de los alumnos que se quedaban a clubes… Lala y Mireya se encontraban paradas en la puerta del edificio principal esperando a las originales de su club.

-¡Ah, Lena, Claire! ¡Hola!-saludo alegremente Lala agitando la mano cuando vio llegar a las dos chicas

-¿Nos estaban esperando?-pregunto Lenalee al acercarse a las menores

-Sip, Leo nos comento ayer por teléfono que vendrían a vernos-explico la peliroja

-Entonces, vamos a ver-Claire sonrio un poco

La cuatro chicas entraron a la escuela y fueron adentrándose en ella hasta llegar al area oscura donde estaba su salón. Al llegar al salón las chicas del club las recibieron con fuertes aplaudos por ser las fundadoras de dicho club.

Mientras veían las actividades del grupo, Lenalee le pregunto a Claire

-¿Ya no le has enviado cartas a Lulubel últimamente?

-No… no desde que regrese y antes ella solía ir a visitarnos a mí y a…-titubeo-a Debbito de vez en cuando y ahí hablábamos.

-Ya veo…jeje y pensar que nos hicimos amigas de ella por todo esto-sonrio la china.

Al hacerse mas tarde Mireya, Lala, Lenalee y Claire salieron despreocupadamente y solas del edificio principal y justo cuando se disponían a irse se vieron atadas de pies a cabeza, amordazadas y vendadas de los ojos, completamente inmovilizadas.

Dante, Allen y Leonard sonrieron, habían capturado a sus presas ahora solo faltaba una cosa mas: La sesión de fotos

Los mayores cargaron a las cuatro chicas hasta la terraza y les quitaron parte de las vendas. Como-obviamente- nos las iban a desvestir les pusieron encima de la ropa uniformes de chico, luego les quitaron las vendas y la sesión de fotos por fin comenzó

Aquí tienen un poco de yaoi o como se diga-dijo muy divertido Dante poniendo a las chicas muy juntas mientras los otros dos tomaban un sinfín de fotos

Las cuatro chicas se retorcían y les miraban con unos jos que parecían decir: "¡¡¡Estan muertos!!!"

-Lo siento, chicas-dijo el menor-ojo por ojo, diente por diente

-Es una lastima que Kanda y Lavi no están aquí…-comento el rubio platino

-Si… les hubiera gustado ver esto-le dijo Allen con una mirada melancolica- Cuando volvamos a verlos se van a divertir mucho con esto-dijo mirando varias de las fotos que tenia en las manos

Dante, Lenalee y Claire le miraron con cierta sorpresa por la firmeza con la que decía eso…

Al final, tan pronto lo chicos desataron a las mujeres, estos echaron a correr como almas llevadas por el diablo… pero eso no evito que ellas los alcanzaran y les dieran una bofetadas, (aunque la verdad a ellas les daba un poco de gracia el asunto y sabían que se lo merecían en cierta forma.)

* * *

**Edimburgo**

-Concuerdo con Jasdero y Dante-decia Lulubel sentada al lado del rubio y enfrente de Debbito-Eres un idiota.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la elegante sala de la mansión del pelinegro

-Sigo sin comprender porque dicen eso…simplemente no lo comprendo-replico Debbito recargándose en el respaldo del sillón y frunciendo el ceño

-Porque eres un idiota-dijo Lulubel acomodándose el largo cabello rubio

-Yo también te quiero, Lulubel-le dijo Debbtio sarcásticamente, sonriendo y con una ceja levantada.

Entonces apareció en la entrada de la sala Abigale, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de reverencia.

-Mi señor…es decir, Debbito- sonrió apenada acomodándose un mechón de cabello rojizo detrás de la oreja-El señor Tyki Mikk está aquí…

-¿Eh? ¿Tyki?

En efecto, el atractivo exNoe pelinegro entro a la sala caminando elegantemente, saludo a Lulubel y Jasdero con una sonrisa y al darle la mano a Debbito dijo:

-Hola, idiota

* * *

**Tokio**

La majestuosa mansión de la familia Kanda estaba en completo silencio salvo en una habitación, la de Katou; los sirvientes ni se acercaban a dicha habitación por estrictas ordenes de Kanda… el joven no quería que lo oyeran con Katou…

-¿Por qué siempre tan tenso, Yu?- le susurro el mayor al otro. Tenia al peliazul contra la pared, de espaldas y con el torso desnudo; con la parte de arriba de la yukata abajo, lo único que la mantenía en su lugar era la cinta- Si te relajaras seria tal vez menos desagradable para ti

Kanda no dijo nada, se limito a apretar los dientes dispuesto a no dejar salir ni un solo sonido de su boca.

-Aunque eh de admitir que me gusta que te resistas un poco-le dijo sonriendo y con los ojos llenos de lujuria- Es como un reto…es divertido…

Katou paso suavemente su mano por debajo de la yukata, acariciándole el muslo hasta llegar al miembro del otro

-¡Ngh!- el peliazul se mordió tan fuerte el labio que un gotita de sangre le broto

-De verdad me gustaría escuchar tu voz mas claramente cuando hago algo como esto-comenzó a acariciarlo

-ngh….Ba…¡Baka!-grito dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el mayor- ¡Di-dime algo por lo menos! ¡Lo que sea!-exigio con voz autoritaria pero no pudo evitar sonar algo desesperado

-¿Qué te diga algo?-Sonrio aun mas-Ok… Eres sumamente exquisito, Yu-le dijo antes de besarlo

El menor transformo sus manos en puños llenos de furia y con todo la fuerza que tenia-que no era demasiada- le lanzo a Katou un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha.

-¡Ah!-Katou grito de dolor y se hizo un poco para atrás, pero casi de inmediato y muy enojado se abalanzo sobre el peliazul tirándolo al piso y quedando sobre él.

-Jhe…-Kanda sonrió aunque el peso del otro lo asfixiaba- Creí que te gustaban los retos..-se burlo

-Tenía pensado ser más delicado contigo esta vez, Yu, pero cambie de opinión…y en cuanto información de "ella" no esperes nada hasta que me sienta recompensado por esto-se toco el golpe de la mejilla

-Tch…maldito…

* * *

"Lavi"

El pelirojo aun se encontraba en medio de la nada, con una densa neblina rodeándole por completo.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?...¿mmm?- se palmeo la nuca y luego se miro la mano, se sorprendió al ver que estaba sangrando pero no le dolía nada

"Lavi"

-¿Habre muerto en verdad? Si…tal vez si estoy muerto…Me pregunto si eso es bueno o malo…ah…

El joven comenzó a caminar hacia delante, esperando toparse con algo en algún momento

-Ojala hubiera visto a los demás una ultima vez antes de veni aquí…Allen, Lenalee, Dante, Claire…Yu… Supongo que realmente ellos me odian…

Se detuvo sorprendido…estaba llorando y ni se había dado cuenta…

-En especial Yu…

Fue entonces que delante de èl vio-como si lo hubiera invocado- Un niño… un niño de cabellos negroazulados, con unos ojos de igual color, este le miraba con una mezcla de fastidio y timidez.

-¡Hola, me llamo, Lavi!

El pelirojo se dio la vuelta bruscamente al escuchar aquella voz detrás de si para encontrarse a si mismo como niño

De pronto se encontraba frente a la casa de Kanda… Aquellos do niños no parecían verle a pesar de estar entre ellos.

El minièl camino hasta el miniYu que estaba en la puerta de la c asa. Lavi iba a quitarse del camino pero antes de poder hacerlo el pequeño pelirojo lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yu…Kanda.-replico el asiático

-Yo vivo cerca de aquí-le sonrio- Desde ahora seres amigos, Yu-declaro

-¡No me llames por mi nombre!-exclamo Kanda de inmediato y con las mejillas rojas

-Cuando nos conocimos-susurro Lavi mientras los dos niños y todo los demás se desvanecía convirtiéndose en niebla

-Habíamos hecho tantas cosas desde entonces…

Frente a èl volvió a formarse otro escenario del pasado

_Kanda dio un salto saliendo por la ventana y desenfundando su espada mientras Dante le seguía detrás._

_-¡Baka!-exclamo el peliazul_

_-¡GYA, no me mates Yu-chan!_

_-¿¡Cuantas veces mas tendré que repetírtelo!? ¡No me llames por mi primer nombre!-le dijo empezando a perseguirlo con su espada_

Lavi sonrió, esa escena solía repetirse muy a menudo desde que se conocieron y desde que Kanda había entrado al club de kendo en la Orden…

_Los cuatro-amarrados-_(Dante, Allen, Kanda y èl_) estaban vestidos con lindos vestidos tipo gothic lolita _

_-¡Empecemos con la sesión de fotos!-exclamaron las chicas de cierto club_

_Kanda: Llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, tenia encajes y holanes blancos. En el cuello tenia amarrado un liston blanco, tenía puestas unas calcetas negras, mientras que ahora también estaba peinado de dos colitas con listones y encaje blancos_

_Lavi: Este llevaba un vestido negro con rosa. Le habían quitado la banda que acostumbraba llevar en la cabeza y se la cambiaron por una diadema negra con una rosa. Llevaba unas medias negras hasta el muslo y unos zapatos rosas con listones_

_Dante : Este llevaba también un vestido negro pero holanes y moños a cuadros rojos y negros, en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero del mismo estilo que el vestido, también tenia unas medias rojas y unos zapatos negros_

_Allen: Este ultimo llevaba un lindo modelito blanco con encaje en los bordes y adornos y listones de un rosa muy claro. A él lo habían hasta maquillado-dando la ilusión de que era mujer- en el cabello llevaba una diadema blanca con encaje…_

_-¡¡¡Cuando logre zafarme…-decia Kanda mientras forcejeaba- me encargare de llevarlas directamente al infierno!!!_

_-Te vez tan bien que valdrá la pena ir al infierno por esto-comento una de las chicas haciendo enfurecer mas al samurái_

Lavi miro la escena sin saber que pensar, aun no se recuperaba de ese pequeño trauma de la sesión de fotos…

Tan pronto como vino la escena, esta se fue y apareció otra bastante divertida también en la escuela durante la noche.

_-¡Waahh!-exclamaba Claire quien al creer que había algo a su lado se asusto y empujo al peliazul, el cual termino encima de Lavi en el suelo_

_-Oh, Yu…-susurro el pelirojo como si estuviera apenado- Aquí no, Yu…y menos frente a ella_

_-…-la primera reacción de Kanda fue quedarse pasmado mirando la carita que acaba de poner Lavi-¡¿Qué dices?!-grito el samurái sonrojado mientras se levantaba y después le daba un golpe -¡Ten más cuidado, Novata! ¡Es la quinta vez que haces esto!_

-Jaja era muy divertido hacer eso, siempre se sonrojaba y comenzaba a gritar y a insultarme-rio Lavi, pero luego acallo su risa y sonrió melancólicamente-Esa misma noche cuando lo de la fantasma Melody Twilten… lo bese por primera vez…

Estaban en la escuela, en un salón oscuro.

_-¿Qué quieres, Yu?-miro los ojos de zafiro del otro-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿No es aquí el momento donde me dices que me haga a un lado y que soy un Bakausagui?-le decia_

_-…_

_-Si no me respondes, hare lo que me dé la gana-dijo poniendo sus manos en la pared acorralando a Kanda- Dime, Yu… ¿Te gusto?_

_-¡!-Kanda no podía decirlo, su orgullo se oponía-¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? ¡Tú no me gust…_

_Antes de poder terminar su negación Lavi unió sus bocas completamente y con su mano izquierda tomo la nuca de Kanda, atrayéndolo aun más. Al principio el asiático intento apartarlo pero no pudo. Dándose por vencido dejo de forcejear, dejándose llevar y hasta permitió que el pelirojo le metiera la mano por debajo de la camisa y que le acariciara la espalda._

Tiempo después de eso había sido la obra de teatro en la escuela, encargada de los alumnos del último curso. "La Bella Durmiente". Jamás olvidaría eso. Soltó una carcajada al recordar la escena del beso.

_-Solo tienes que besarla y el hechizo desaparecerá-le dijo Link que era una de las hadas de la obra_

_(Lavi se inclina y acaricia el cabello de su princesa)_

_-¿Listo Yu?-susurro_

_-…-el otro solo se puso tenso_

_La mayoría de las chicas que estaban en el auditorio en los asientos y detrás del telon miraban expectantes el momento, algunas no querían perder la oportunidad de ver yaoi en vivo así que más de una saco su cámara_

_(Por fin el pelirojo se inclina más y junta sus labios con los de Kanda en un suave y romántico beso)_

_Lavi quiso levantarlo y besarlo aun mucho más pero esperaría hasta el término de la obra cuando estuvieran solos…_

Y como olvidar su primera borrachera juntos como amigos; Allen, Dante, Kanda y èl por supuesto. Una increíble borrachera con chocolates rellenos de licor en la habitación de Allen, una noche.

_La tercera, la cuarta y la quinta caja de chocolates terminaron vacías en segundos. Todos-Si, incluyendo a Kanda, a pesar de que no le gustan mucho las cosas dulces- reían por cualquier cosa y decían sabrá dios cuantas incoherencias._

_-Yo…no entiendo a la mujeresh…-comento Dante con voz chistosa a causa del licor de los dulces-Un día te dichen que te quieren musho….y al otro…te dishen que ya no quieren ni verte y que eresh un idota…_

_-jajaja-rio Allen que estaba sonrojado-A mi me pasha lo mishmo que a ti…Yo crei que Link me quería y todo y ahora ni nosh hemosh vishto_

_-Que saben ustedesh-intervino Kanda, que ya andaba muy platicador y alegre-Eshe viejito gracioso…mmm…¿Cómo she llamaba?..._

_-Book…man…-dijo Lavi llevándose un chocolate a la boca-¿She dan cuenta de que she llama "hombre libro" jajajajaja_

_-Si eshe viejeshito con cara de panda.-continuo el peliazul-Me dijo que me sheparara de ti y no se cuantas coshas mas…pero yop…no pienso separarme de ti, Bakaushagui._

_-Yo no quiero sheparme de ti…pero estoy atado a eshe mugre viejo que me ayudo cuando era niño_

_-Yo recuerdo cuando erash niño-dijo Kanda desviándose del tema-Erash una lindura jajaja_

_-Tú también eresh una lindura, Yu_

_-¡Todosh son unash lindurash!-exclamo Dante alzando su mano con un chocolate_

-A pesar de todo, si termine separándome de todos. Gracias a Bookman y a mi deuda con él estoy como estoy ahora.-susurro mientras la escena se desvanecía y aparecía otra… La última vez que vio al peliazul.

_Era de madrugada, el cielo tenía un tono morado claro, no había nadie en las calles y los pájaros aun no empezaban a cantar. Había un poco niebla y hacia frio, el silencio solo se rompió por sonido de los pasos apresurados de cierto asiático, el cual tenía que llegar a casa a de los Bookman._

_El joven podía ver su aliento blanquecino mientras jadeaba._

_Finalmente llego a la casa que buscaba, se podía ver la luz de adentro por las ventanas. El chico tomo una roca pequeña del jardín y la aventó hacia la ventada de la habitación del pelirojo._

_Se corrió la cortina y Lavi le miro a través de la ventana totalmente sorprendido. El peliazul le hizo señas para que bajara._

_Una vez reunidos se quedaron uno frente al otro en silencio, mirándose entre sí, a veces abrían la boca para decir algo pero la cerraban de inmediato inseguros de sus palabras._

_A duras penas y muy nervioso Lavi logro decir:_

_-¿Viniste a despedirte?_

_-Ya me eh despedido muchas veces desde el viernes. Vengo a…desearte… suerte, Bakausagui_

_-…Yo…_

_El chico de ojos verde se abalanzo contra él, poniendo la mano izquierda alrededor de la cintura del otro y la derecha en su nuca…le beso…le beso importándole un bledo si alguien los veía, no importándole que Bookman les mirara desde la ventana de la sala…_

_Incluso le importo poco que las lagrimas le empezaran a brotar, solo deseaba sentir los labios del peliazul contra los suyos el mayor tiempo posible antes de irse._

_Bookman frunció el ceño y bufo enojado al tiempo que cerraba la cortina _

_-Yu… -susurro cuando se hubieron separado-¿Desearme suerte, Yu?...no lo creo por completo. Estas más que furioso, siento lo tenso que estas…_

_-¿Como no quieres que este furioso? -dijo Kanda empujándolo un poco_

_-Ah…no quiero hacer esto aun mas difícil…oye, Yu…-dijo acercándose al otro y alzando un poco una mano_

_-¿eh? ¿Qué estas…_

_Antes de darse cuenta su largo cabello cayó sobre la espalda como una cascada de agua negra-azulada y brillante_

_Lavi había tomado su cinta blanca para el cabello._

_-¿Te importa si me la quedo?_

_-tch. Quédatela…tengo que irme.-dijo con intención de darse la vuelta_

_-Yu…De verdad lo siento, pero aun así nunca voy a dejar de amarte._

_-…Adios, Bakausagui_

_Kanda se fue corriendo incapaz de mirar un segundo más a la persona que amo y que se iría…para siempre…_

Lavi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente…¿La cinta de Kanda?. Desesperado se busco dicha cinta blanca en las bolsas de sus pantalones, pero no estaba ahí, claro que no estaba ahí.

¿Qué demonios había hecho con aquella cinta? ¿La habría perdido? Imposible, jamás perdería algo tan valioso. Algo de Yu.

Se mordio el labio incapaz de recordar donde había dejado el recuerdo que tenía de Yu y-nuevamente- como si lo hubiera invocado una nueva escena se apareció ante èl.

_Había muchas cajas en la casa de Bookman. Acababan de llegar y apenas iban a empezar a desempacar, pero en vez de eso él subió a la que sería su habitación-llevaba la cinta de Kanda en la mano_

_-te amo-susurro mientras abria el cajón de su escritorio y dejaba la cinta hasta el fondo._

_Despues lleno el cajón de toda clase de cosas._

-Esta en el escritorio de mi habitación…que alivio-sonrio

"¡Lavi!"

-Otra vez esa endemoniada voz…

"Estupido niño"

-¿Quién me dice asi? Errr…¿Quién? ¿Quién?

"¡Maldita sea, Lavi!"

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

"¡¡¡LAVI!!!"

De pronto todo se fue llenando de una luz muy brillante….todo se fue difuminando

-¿V-viejo?

* * *

¿Saben? Disfrute mucho escribiendo este capítulo, mas que nada la parte de Lavi; para hacer su parte tuve que recurrir a revisar _Piano_ y a sacar algunos sucesos de ahí y me trajeron tantos buenos recuerdos, hace un tiempo que no revisaba bien dicho fic. Fue divertido n.n Ok…. EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE MELODIA…KOMUI ES VISITADO POR UNOS VIEJOS AMIGOS…UN TAL BAK VA TRAS LENALEE PERO EL HERMANO NO PIENSA PERMITIRLO…MIENTRAS ALLEN SE VE RETADO POR UN CHICA DE NOMBRE FOU A UNA PELEA Y NO SABE QUE HACER PARA SALIR DEL APRIETO…POR OTRA PARTE LA MAYORIA DE LOS MIEBROS DE LA EXFAMILIA DE NOE SE TERMINAN DE REUNIR PARA HABLAR CON DEBBITO ¿QUE LE QUERRAN DECIR?¿DEBBITO ESCUCHARA O DEJARA ENGAÑARSE AUN POR ABIGALE?...KANDA POR SU PARTE PARECE AVANZAR EN SU BUSQUEDA ¿O SERA TODO UN ENGAÑO?...MIENTRAS LAVI TOMARA UNA DESCICION…Bueno, por esta vez , esto es todo, les agradecería mucho sus reviews y disculpen mis dedados ^^. NOS VEMOS!!!!BYE!!!!!!


	8. Decisiones

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eh aquí un nuevo capitulo n.n Justo ahora acabo de darme cuenta de algo...mmm... es como si odiara a Lavi, inconscientemente ; Como que siempre es al que quiero matar…es decir, también casi lo mato en _Piano_… Lo adoro pero mi subconsciente siempre termina escogiéndolo para que sufra ¡GYA, Que mala soy con el Bakausagui _! En fin, _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN EL CAP ANTERIOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

D gray man blablablablabla

Disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!

* * *

**8.- Decisiones **

En la casa de Cross Marian los dos únicos habitantes ya habían despertado. Link estaba bañándose mientras Allen esperaba en la sala junto con Timcampy

-Tim, deja de morder las cortinas-le decía el albino al golem dorado-Jhe, no creo que a mi amo le vayan a gustar todos esos hoyos-comento inspeccionando las cortinas-Me va a matar por esto

-¿Realmente crees que regrese?

Allen se dio la vuelta para mirar al otro que venia bajando las escaleras al mismo tiempo que se hacia su acostumbrada trenza.

-Con èl no se puede asegurar nada, siempre termina tomando la decisión que uno menos espera-sonrio

Después de que Link hiciera el desayuno y ambos comieran, salieron en dirección al café, para otro dia de trabajo. Era una mañana tranquila t común, con el sol ya lanzando sus rayos y con los acostumbrados chicos y chicas dirigiéndose a la escuela rápidamente para no llegar tarde a clases.

-Por cierto…-comento Allen nerviosamente-¿Fue Stefan la otra tarde al café?

-Ah…si..fue solo un rato-dijo frunciendo el ceño-El solo fue a despedirse…

-¿Va a ir a algún lado?

-No lo se, tal vez deje de pasarse por el café-el rubio sonrio internamente-¿Aun sientes curiosidad por èl?

-No en realidad-el albino se rasco la barbilla-Se podría decir que resolvi el enigma que me tenia tan interesado en èl…No era un vampiro.

-¿Creias que Stefan era un vampiro?.-pregunto con cierta burla

-Eh si…

-…

-¡Oh, vamos, Link!-le dijo parándose frente a èl- Si sabemos que existen fantasmas como Melody Twilten ¿Por qué no pueden existir vampiros?

-Ah…supongo que tienes razón-replico el rubio nervioso-Pero esa es una idea algo terrorífica ¿no crees?

-…si…-murmuro con la cara algo azul.

Al llegar al café, limpiaron y pronto comenzaron a llegar clientes, como de costumbre Miranda llego al tarde y casi se quería suicidar por su tardanza, dejando eso de lado, estaba todo bastante tranquilo hasta que cierta persona llego al café.

-¡Buenos días a todos!-saludo Komui entrando al café, llamando un poco la atención de algunos clientes

-Komui, hola-saludo Allen-¿No deberías estar en la escuela ahora?

-Si…debería…

-Bu-buenos días, Ko-komui-saludo Miranda tímidamente

-Ho-hola, Miranda

Tanto el chino como la alemana se quedaron mirándose en silencio con sonrisas nerviosas

-¿Evadiendo otra vez el trabajo?-pregunto Link saliendo de la cocina-¿Qué gustar tomar?

-Er… Solo venia a hacerles una pequeña invitación…ejem…-se sentó en una silla vacía- Verán, vamosa tener unas visitas en la escuela. Van a venir unos alumnos de la Orden Oscura Asiatica

-¿Orden Oscura Asiatica?-repitió Allen levantando una ceja

-Hay una escuela, una Orden Oscura por cada continente-le explico Link

-Vaya, no tenia idea de eso. Realmente es una escuela muy conocida y prestigiosa, supongo

-¡Claro que lo es!-le dijo Komui dándole un zape al albino-Y bueno, como les iba diciendo, los alumnos de ahí van a dar un pequeño concierto esta noche

Allen se puso pensativo. Recordo cuando los alumnos de la Academia del Milenio (La"Familia de Noe") llego de visita a la Orden. Su llegada causo más de un problema.

-Entonces, están todos invitados. El concierto será mañana en la noche…Los espero-les dijo el chino antes de irse del café, no sin antes sonreírle a Miranda

Allen y Link miraron a la alemana con sonrisas maliciosas

-Harian una linda pareja-comento Link dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Si muy linda-añadió el menor siguiéndole

-¿¡EH!?-Miranda se sonrojo-¿¡D-de que hablan!?

-Jeje, de nada, solo decíamos…

Ambos entraron en la cocina dejando a la pobre mujer todo roja, nerviosa y muy apenada

**(En la noche)**

Allen, Dante, Lenalee y Claire entraron juntos en el auditorio de la escuela. Como era de esperarse los cuatro se pusieron algo melancólicos Los cuatro jóvenes encontraron lugar junto con Link y Miranda. El concierto comenzó después de una breve presentación de Komui (los alumnos de toda la escuela no titubearon en aventarle cosas cuando este se puso a hablar de su hermana)

La primera alumna en pasar fue una chica de unos 17 años, de cabello oscuro peinado en dos trenzas, llevaba lentes. La chica tocaba el arpa, se equivoco varias veces-era obvio que estaba nerviosa- pero no se detuvo nunca.

Despues de ella le siguió un chico un par de años menor. Tenia una mirada un tanto seria y algo perdida, como si estuviera triste pero tocaba muy hermoso el violin.

La ultima chica que paso era un tanto llamativa; de cabellos rosas. Parecia ser una persona un tanto brusca; ella tocaba muy bien el piano a pesar de que las manos no se le veían a causa de lo largas que eran las mangas de su uniforme.

Despues, Allen y compañía apenas iban a salir del auditorio cuando la chica de cabello rosado se le acerco y se le planto en frente.

-¿Tu eres Allen Walker?-le pregunto con brusquedad

-Eh…-"¿Quiero serlo?" se pregunto pues parecía que en cualquier momento la chica podría darle un puñetazo-Eh…si.

-¡Entonces te desafío!

-¿¡Q-que!?-el albino se sobresalto

-Me dijeron que eras uno de los mejores pianistas que estuvieron en la Orden y quiero ver si eso es cierto.

-¡Pero…-intento decir. ¿Como se salía de aquello? Miro a sus amigos pero estos estaban tan impresionados como él-Yo no…

-Supe que trabajas en un cafe tocando…¡Ahí será la pelea, mañana!-declaro la chica antes de irse

-Ah… lo sabia-les dijo a sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa- Los visitantes siempre traen problemas…

Ellos asintieron…Claire frunció el ceño

**(Al dia siguiente)**

Era una mañana soleada y Allen estaba esperando sentando frente al piano a su contrincante, por llamarle de alguna manera. Lenalee, Dante y Claire también se encontraban ahí, curiosos.

La china tomaba te con mirada pensativa, con la mano que tenia libre plameo el bolsillo de su chaqueta y suspiro al sentir un pequeño cilindro…

_---------------------o O Flashback O o-------------------- _

_Komui toco a la habitación de la chica y entro escondiendo algo detrás de èl._

_-¿Qué pasa hermano?-pregunto ella dejando a un lado unas partituras _

_-Cómo ya sabes, Bak y sus alumnos estarán aquí un tiempo-le dijo yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación con mirada seria_

_-Si ¿y?_

_-¡Que debes cuidarte de Bak!-exclamo como si fuera obvio-Con…¡Esto!-le enseño un pequeño envase cilíndrico, un rociador de pimienta…_

_-No necesito eso-sonrió divertida por la ocurrencia de su hermano- Hace muchos años que no vemos a Bak pero él no es esa clase de persona_

_-¡Pero debes cuidarte!-lloriqueo Komui-¡De seguro es un pulpo! ¡Llévatelo! ¡Llévatelo!¡llévatelo, por favor, Lenalee!!!_

_-Ah…-suspiro-¿Si me lo llevo estaras tranquilo?-pregunto cansada de aquel drama_

_-¡Si!_

_--------------------------o O Fin Flashback O o-------------------------_

-Ah…-suspiro la china

-¡Lenaleeee!¡Holaaaaa!

Todos miraron hacia la plaza. Un hombre se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el café con un enorme ramo de flores en las manos. Detrás de èl iban sus tres alumnos con cara de que aquel comportamiento ya era cosa típica y además iba otro hombre.

-¡Le-lenalee!-exclamo el director rubio de la O.O. Asiatica cuando llego al café-¡Ah pasado tanto tiempo!

-Si, me alegra verte, Bak… hola Wong

-Hola, señorita, tanto tiempo.- respondio el otro hombre

-¡S-son para ti!-Bak le entrego el ramo

-¡Gracias! Son muy bellas-le dijo la china sonriéndole

-¡Ah…¡de…¡de nada!...¡Oh, no!-exclamo tapándose la cara con las manos para cubrirse las ronchitas que le aparecían

-¡Señor!-exclamo Wong

Dante miro con el ceño fruncido a Bak, no le hacia mucha gracias que èl fuera tan amable con SU novia.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Lenalee ofreciéndole un pañuelo

-Gra-gracias…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!-exclamo Komui (salido de quien sabe donde) con uno de sus extraño inventos con picos como taladros…

-¡Hermano!-le grito Lenalee sacando el spray de pimienta y rociando a su hermano en la cara

-¡Ah! ¡mis ojos!¡Mi Lenalee! ¿¡Porque me has hecho esto!?¡Solo quiero protegerte de pulpos!-Decía el subdirector retorciéndose en el suelo

Lenalee acabo amarrando a su hermano de pies a cabeza con una cuerda que le presto Link

-¡Allen Walker!-dijo la chica de cabello rosa-Ja, pensé que no te aparecerías

-Eh…yo…¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el albino

-Puedes llamarme Fou

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo se llaman?-les pregunto Claire a los otros dos

-Yo me llamo Thai Long, mucho gusto-se presento el chico de mirada seria

-Y-yo me llamo Lou Fa-saludo la chica apenada

-Mucho gusto-les sonrio Allen

Los Fa se puso toda roja.

-¡Entonces, empecemos, Walker!-exclamo Fou

* * *

**Edimburgo**

-Ah…Hola Skin-saludo Debbito al enrome exNoe que se acercaba a los demás en la sala de su casa-¿Tu también vienes a insultarme?

-No, y solo eh venido porque Lulubel me lo pidió-dijo con su gruesa voz

-Menos mal…Bueno ¿Saben que? Ya me canse de esto-les dijo el pelinegro-¿Les importaría decirme que demonios vinieron a hacer aquí? Aparte de para insultarme, por supuesto

-Eres un verdadero idiota-susurro Lulubel-Ok, ¿Por dónde empezamos?... A ver. Prácticamente desde la primera vez que viste a Claire te atrajo. De lo cual TODOS nos dimos cuenta.

-No pensabas en otra cosa-dijo Jasdero con una sonrisa amarga

-Al principio decías que solo te parecía guapa-comento Tyki recargando un brazo sobre los hombros de Lulubel(quien se quito de inmediato dándole un ligero codazo)-Pero después realmente te gustaba todo de ella

-SI…-comento Skin poniéndole varias cucharadas de azúcar a un té, sin darle la mas mínima importancia al tema

-¿A dónde quieren llegar?

-Tu realmente la amabas-le dijo el rubio sin mirarle

-Y por lo que me han contado-Tyki sonrió-La echaste de tu casa porque te dijeron que era…

-Una ladrona, supuestamente, Ja-rio Jasdero-Esa chica era una santa

-Eso parecía pero Abigale me demostró que no era así

-¿La sirvienta de hace rato?-pregunto Skin Boric

-Si

-Tu "hermanita"-Lulubel hizo comillas con los dedos-Ella te dijo que Claire era mala y tu le creíste

-¿Por qué no creerle? Al escuchar como la trataba Claire no me quedo duda de que Abi decía la verdad

-Nunca me agrado Claire-comento Jasdero- ella te separo de mi-susurro en voz muy baja para luego decir- Pero ella es una buena chica.

-Era…

-La echaste de tu casa, si, pero apuesto toda mi fortuna a que a que la extrañas-le dijo Tyki

-…-Debbito no contesto de inmediato, cambio el tema-No puedo creer que todos ustedes hayan venido aquí para decirme tonterías

-Abre los ojos Debbito-le dijo Lulubel- Cometiste un gran error.

* * *

**Tokio**

Kanda se encontraba en su habitación, con las cortinas cerradas. El joven se encontraba recostado en su futon de plumas de ganso, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Se sentía inmensamente cansado…

Se miro la mano derecha, la cual tenia vendada…

En una esquina de la habitación habían trozos de espejo en el suelo, sobre de ellos el marco. No había controlado su enojo y le dio un puñetazo al espejo… Le daba igual, ya no soportaba mirarse en dicho espejo…

Mirar lo patético que se veía…lo…lo repugnante en cierto modo.

-Me siento sucio-susurro por milésima vez

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose le un ligero temblor.

-¿Cómo esta mi querido Yu?-pregunto Katou con mirada altanera mientras deslizaba la puerta

-Largo de aquí-murmuro el menor dándole la espalda-Estoy cansado, como obviamente sabrás si es que tienes algo de cerebro…lo cual dudo mucho…

-Jhe, alguien anda de mal humor-sonrio el pelinegro- tal vez debería quedarme para que mejore tu humor.

-Ni lo pienses… Dame un descanso quieres-le dijo al sentir la los dedos de Katou pasando por entre las hebras de seda de su cabello-Largo, Katou…

-¿Sabes? Ya me siento bien recompensado por èl golpe de la otra vez…

-tch…-Kanda sonrió al recordar lo bien que se sintió al golpear al mayor

-Y como ya me siento recompensado te dare una pista de donde esta "ella"

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo el joven sentándose de un brinco para encarar al otro-¡Dime!

-Ok. Esta en un lugar que tu detestas, al que te de pena entrar-le dijo el mayor con una gran sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación-Eso es todo por ahora, Yu, que duermas bien…ojala recargues energías.

-Vaya ayuda…Bakatou

Kanda se levanto y miro su preciado violin…más bien su abandonado violín, cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo en un rincón. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se dignaba a tocar… Le traía malos recuerdos… Bueno, le traia buenos recuerdos que lo torturaban por eso había dejado de tocar.

* * *

"¡¡¡LAVI!!!"

El pelirojo regreso en si…

-¿V-viejo?

Poco a poco el joven fue habituándose a la luz de la blanca habitación, no su habitación en casa de Bookman, no un bar, no un cajellon… Le pareció extraño, juraría que estaba a punto de morir y adentrarse para siempre en la oscuridad… Pero al parecer todo había sido un sueño…

-Estoy en el hospital ¿Porq…

-¡¿En que estabas pensado, inútil?!-le grito Bookman-¡Y claro que estas en un hospital! ¿¡Donde ibas a estar!?

-¿Entonces si salte desde la terraza de la escuela?-pregunto pero se perctao de que su cuerpo parecía en perfectas condiciones, realmente no creía haber corrido con la suerte de haber caído y no lastimarse nada

-No, no saltaste…Ah…yo estaba en la escuela esa noche, te vi en uno de los pasillos y decidi seguirte para que demonios hacias…Eh de admitir que me percate muy tarde de que pretendías saltar de la terraza-suspiro-pero justo en el momento que diste el paso te agarre por atrás y te jale

-Me di un golpe en la cabeza-dijo Lavi tocándose la venda que tenia alrededor de la cabeza, después con mirada lúgubre añadió-Esto es tu culpa…

-Solo fue un golpe, ¡Pero te salve!-le grito el viejo

-No me refiero a esto-cerro los ojos recordando todos los sucesos que vio en su sueño- Me refiero a que si tu no me hubieras chantajeado para venir aquí nada de esto habría pasado…No me habría vuelto un bebedor, un vago amargado al que no le importaba nada…nada de esto hubiera pasado-repitió mirando seriamente al mayor que parecía sorprendido

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada.

-Ah… ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?-dijo por fin el pelirojo mirando hacia la ventana, "No me gustan los hospitales…todo es tan blanco y aburrido"

-Mañana…y mañana también podras regresar a la escuela-le dijo-eh logrado convencer al director de darte otra oportunidad.

-Ja! ¿Bromeas, viejo?-sonrio-Al único lugar al que pienso regresar es a mi antiguo y verdadero hogar con mis amigos…con las personas que son importantes para mi

-¿¡Que!?¡¿¡Pretendes dejarme aun cuando te salve la vida!?

Lavi frunció el ceño, Bookman le había hecho un "berrinche" parecido hacía varios años y aquella vez cedió pero ahora…

-Oh, no, Bookman, no vas a convencerme de nuevo con el mismo cuento de que te lo debo…Te agradezco de corazón que me hayas salvado, de no ser asi no podría regresar…Gracias por todo lo demás pero creo que ya salde mi deuda durante estos últimos años de agonia…Gracias pero fue suficiente-le dijo sin mirarle

-¡Lavi!

-Ya tome mi decisión.

"Yu…esperame…"

* * *

Por fin Lavi ah tomado su decisión y el grupo ya empieza a completarse n.n…EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE MELODIA… DESPUES DE QUE LAS VISITAS DE LA ORDEN OSCURA ASIATICA SE VAN ALLEN Y COMPAÑÍA SE LLEVAN LA MAS GRATA SORPRESA DE SU VIDA AL VER DE NUEVO A SU AMIGO PELIROJO…LULUBEL Y LOS DEMAS SIGUEN SERMONEANDO A DEBBITO PERO ESTE SE NIEGA A ESCUCHAR...POR OTRA PARTE KANDA ESCAPA DE SU PROPIA CASA POR UN TIEMPO…Todo esto y mucho mas en el sig capitulo. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que hay de repente…QUE ESTN SUPER!!!!!!!NOS VEMOS!!!!!!(¡Oh no, se acabaron mis vacaciones TToTT…si estaba de vacaciones, grrrr…mmm….BUA!!!!!!!!! TTOTT)!!BYE!!!!!!


	9. Huidas

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bueno, me parece que ya estoy siendo mas regular con la actualización de caps jeje n.n _**MUCHAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ (**lucia-nami 14**** y ****Nya-Lucid-Mika91****)** les agradezco mucho que aun sigan este fic (autora se inclina XD) Bueno las cosas comienzan a cambiar en el fic, por fin todo parece estar mejor, volviendo a la normalidad; de hecho siento que el fic volvió a ser como si Allen y compañía aun siguieran estudiando en la escuela. Con cierto drama, si, pero todo parece un poco mas alegre ¿no? Bueno, ya había advertido que el principio sería algo aburrido U.U...En fin…Esta semana tuve exámenes ¬¬#…pero curiosamente aun así tuve mucho tiempo libre para escribir juju…

D gray man….creo que ya se saben el resto XD

Disfrutenlo!!!!

* * *

**9.-Huidas**

Habian pasado ya un par de días desde que los alumnos de la Orden Oscura Asiatica habían llegado. Si bien no causaban exactamente problemas, si le causaban a Allen algunos ratos un tanto incómodos en el café durante la tarde…

Por fortuna para el albino, aunque era de tarde, por el momento solo Mireya, Lala, Claire y Dante se encontraban sentados en una mesa escuchando tocar a Allen el piano mientras conversaban un poco.

-Hey…¿Qué le pasa a Mireya?-le pregunto Claire a la rubia al percatarse que la chica peliroja estaba muy distraída miranda hacia la plaza

-Ah…ah estado asi desde que el director Bak y sus alumnos llegaron-le murmuro Lala acercándose-Es por Thai Long

-¿Qué pasa con Thai?-pregunto de inmediato Mireya mirándoles

-No para de preguntar por èl

-¿¡Eh!?¡ No es cierto!

-Ella dice que no le gusta pero yo no le creo nada-continuo la rubia ignorando divertida las quejas de su amiga que estaba tan roja como su cabello-Y creo que a Thai también le gusta ella

-¡¡¡¡!!!!¡¡¡¿Tu crees?!!!!-exclamo Mireya delatándose

-Jajajajaja…ay…los amores escolares-rio Dante al recordar su noviazgo con Lenalee durante la escuela- Jeje Tiempos aquellos…

-Yo sugiero que no te emociones demasiado con èl-comento Claire un tanto lúgubre

-…-Allen y Dante le miraron entristecidos, pero luego el rubio platino tosio y cambio el tema

-¡Hey, Allen!-sonrio-¿Lou fa no se te ah declarado?

-Eh…-el albino se paso la mano por el largo cabello-No…No aun….

-Jaja, tienes pegue con las que son menores que tu…mmm…Veamos, primero fue aquella chica Road Kamelot y ahora Lou fa…ah…no se me va a olvidar lo del beso…

Allen sintió escalofríos al recordar cuando aquella chiquilla "Noe" le había robado un beso cuando había ido a visitar a la Orden junto con toda su "familia"

_------------------------o O Flashback O o-----------------------_

_Allen caminaba junto con Dante, Claire y Lenalee por uno de los pasillos para dirigirse al comedor-en el pasillo no había nadie mas que ellos- y de repente, como salida de la nada Road Kamelot se apareció frente al albino._

_-Hola, Allen Walker-saludo la chica_

_-¡!-se sobresalto-ah…este…¿hola?_

_-Creo que tienes mucho talento, Allen-le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Gracias…-no estaba seguro de que decir, era la primera vez que la __Noe __le dirigía la palabra_

_-¡Eres tan lindo!-exclamo poniéndose de puntas cerca de él y de improviso le puso los brazos al cuello-juju-rio maliciosamente y luego le beso_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Dante, Claire y Lenalee soltaron un grito ahogado_

_Road se separo de él._

_-Nos vemos en clase, Allen.-le dijo la niña antes de irse corriendo por el pasillo_

_-¿¡Allen!? ¿¡Estas bien!?-le pregunto Dante sacudiéndolo_

_-…_

_-¡Allen!-le llamaron las dos chicas_

_----------------------------o O Fin Flashback O o-------------------------_

-Y juraría-prosiguió Dante- Que a esa chica Fou también le gustas.

-Debes estar bromeando…-le dijo el peliblanco

-¡Si, debes estar bromeando! ¿¡Gustarme Walker!?

Fou, Thai y Lou fa entraron al café

-¿Es cierto eso?-pregunto Lou fa con los ojos vidriosos a punto de echarse a llorar-¿Te gusta Allen?

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo la chica de cabello rosado…podía notarse un ligerísimo sonrojo en su cara enojada-¡Ni aunque fuera el último hombre albino del planeta!

Allen estampo la cara contra las teclas del piano. Ahí iba otro momento incomodo para agregar a su lista.

Fou le dirigió una mirada incendiada al peliblanco quien únicamente volteo para otro lado con una disimulada sonrisa. Este le había ganado a la chica en el desafío de haber quien tocaba mejor el piano…

-¿Y su director?-Le pregunto Dante al chico chino, Thai

-Er…-el chico se rasco la barbilla nerviosamente-Fue con Wong a visitar a su casa a la señorita Lenalee-dijo un tanto formal

-¿Enserio?-replico con cierta preocupación el mayor

**En casa de los Lee…**

Lenalee salía de la cocina de su casa con una bandeja con delicadas tazas de te, una vez en la sala, la china deposito la bandeja en una mesita baja entre dos sillones, tomo una taza y se la paso al Wong

-Gracias…-dijo el hombre canoso

-De nada.

-Jhe, de verdad han pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos…mas de los que crei-comento mientras la china se sentaba frente a èl en el otro sillón-Recuerdo que cuando la conocí no era más que una niña… y ahora mírate- sonrió amablemente-De verdad me alegra mucho verte, Lenalee

-Gracias-sonrio apenada-Es una lástima que el sentimiento no sea completamente mutuo entre ellos-señalo con la cabeza a su hermano, que estaba a su lado, y a Bak, que estaba frente a este.

Del lado de ambos chinos el ambiente era tenso. Cada uno extremadamente al pendiente de los movimientos del otro…sin embargo, era notorio el nerviosismo de Bak

"Fue mala idea venir aquí…Esperaba que Lenalee estuviera sola" pensaba el rubio" Pero no, Komui también esta aquí en vez de estar trabajando en la escuela haciendo papeleo"

"Ese tonto…debe estar pensando en cosas sucias con mi Lenalee" pensaba el otro

-¡Saca a mi purísima Lenalee de tus pervertidos pensamientos!-exclamo Komui de repente sobresaltando a los otros tres que permanecían en silencio.

-¿¡De que hablas!? ¡No estaba pensando en nada sucio!¡Y menos con Lenalee!

-¿Qué viniste a hacer a esta casa?

-Ah…yo…eh…pues…-el rubio balbuceo un par de incoherencias como repuesta al principio. La idea era darle a Lenalee un regalo que le había traído pero…¿Seria seguro? –Yo…yo venia a entregarle un regalo de mi parte a Lenalee-dijo esperando que la china le ayudara si su amigo se ponía violento, cosa que no dudaba

-¿Eh?

Bak saco de su chaqueta una cajita forrada de terciopelo negro con un listón dorado

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A PERDIRLE MATRIMONIO!¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR!-exclamo Komui levantándose de un salto y sacando de detrás del sillón el mismo invento peligroso de siempre.

Bak no lo pensó dos veces para empezar a correr por su vida por toda la casa.

Komui perseguía a Bak mientras Wong también iba detrás de ellos intentando salvar a su jefe de las garras del subdirector…

La persecución termino cuando Lenalee roció a su hermano con el spray de pimienta.

-¡Aaah!¡Mis ojos!-grito

-Esto si que sirve…-comento la china dejando de lado a su hermano y acercándose a un jadeante Bak-Siento mucho esto, de nuevo-se disculpo sonriendo nerviosamente

-Ah…No, Gracias…este…EJEM...-Bak se aclaro la garganta para luego poner voz galante y seductora-Esto es para ti-le dijo entregándole la cajita negra

-¡Wow!-exclamo Lena al ver el dije de mariposa y la fina cadena de plata-Es preciosa…¡Gracias!-exclamo abrazándole.

El chino se puso tan rojo como un tomate y pequeñas ronchitas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro

-¡Te lo pongo!-le dijo poniéndose tras ella y pasando el collar por su fino cuello.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de enfrente y Dante entro jadeando un poco. Se sorprendió al ver al tal Bak y a su novia…demasiado juntos para su gusto…

-Ah… tú eres el chico de la otra vez-dijo el rubio chino algo desinteresado

-Si, soy Dante Roulten-se presento el rubio platino acercándose a Lenalee y pasando un brazo por su cintura- Soy el _novio_ de Lenalee-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "novio"

-¿¡NOVIO!?

-Sip-dijo orgullosamente la china-Muchas gracias por el collar, de verdad me parece hermoso, que lindo de tu parte-le sonrió

-De…de nada…Este, Wong-le llamo- tenemos que irnos…asi que si nos disculpan…

Los dos chinos salieron de la casa… Ya fuera el chino rubio grito:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡LEEENALEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡PORQUEEEEEE!!!!!!!!?????

-¿Escuchaste algo?-pregunto la china a su novio en la casa

-Nop.

-¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ENTRASTE AQUÍ DANTE!?-le pregunto de repente Komui a Dante con los ojos rojos

-Lena me dio la llave de la casa por si acaso-sonrió con burla como diciendo" Si, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo" enseñándole una pequeña llave plateada

-¿¡Le diste la llave de la casa a este idio…

Lenalee tomo su ya confiable spray y volvió a rociar a su hermano, quien de inmediato cayo al piso retorciéndose y gritando.

A Dante le salió una gota gigante de sudor en la cabeza

**(Al acabar la semana)**

Allen y toda la compañía se despidieron de Bak, Wong y sus tres alumnos de la O.O. Asiatica

Lou fa había sido convencida por Thai y Fou para que le diera a Allen una carta de amor

Una vez que estos se fueron Allen abrio la carta.

_Allen:_

_Eres talentoso, guapo, lindo…¡TE AMO!¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO!... (Y asi seguía toda una hoja)_

_Con mucho cariño_

_Lou fa…_

-buh…jaj…uh…-Dante se aguanto la risa al leer la carta

-Sinceramente no creo que la haya escrito sola…-replico Allen apenado

**(Esa misma tarde)**

Un joven de cabellos rojos bajaba del andén del tren con una maleta y un estuche negro…Levanto la mirada al cielo anaranjado y sonrió mientras el tibio aire le revolvía el cabello

-Estoy en casa…-susurro Lavi encaminándose para salir de la estación de trenes

El joven sonreía mientras caminaba por aquellas calles que alguna vez conoció como la palma de su mano…Sentía que estaba de nuevo en el sueño de aquel lugar tan oscuro y neblinoso…pero no…esta vez era real… Esta vez sí estaba en casa, por decirlo asi.

Realmente no tenía idea de adonde ir, de a donde regresar a vivir.

Lo primero que había hecho había sido ir a la antigua casa de Bookman pero al llegar se encontró que esta ya estaba habitada por una familia. El viejo Bookman la había vendido hacia ya mucho tiempo

-Debí imaginarlo-sonrió amargamente y dejo que sus pies le llevaran a donde quisieran.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la Orden Oscura…Su antigua escuela….

Casi cae de rodillas al suelo frente a la puerta, se tapo la boca con una mano para ahogar una exclamación de alegría y emoción…

¡De verdad había regresado!

-¡Cuantos recuerdos!-se dijo mirando todo lo que se alcanzaba a ver desde la reja cerrada

Toda clase recuerdos felices le vinieron a la mente…

Después de un rato y ahora que ya se había calmado, después de tanta emoción, de verdad empezó a preocuparse por donde iba a quedarse…El único que dinero que tenia lo había gastado en el viaje hasta ahí.

-¡Que estúpido!-exclamó tomando sus escasas pertenencias y echando a correr por las calles con una sonrisa radiante pero con ojos desesperados

"¡YU!"

Volvería a ver a Kanda. Después de tantos años solo soñando con él. ¡ lo vería! No le importaba si después de abrazarlo y de robarle un beso este le daba un puñetazo…después de todo se lo merecía…

De milagro recordaba a la perfección el camino hacia la casa de este.

Llego más rápido de lo que creyó pero se encontró con que no había nadie en casa en ese momento pues no importaba cuantas veces golpease y tocase el timbre de la puerta…nadie respondía…

Algo desanimado se limito a esperar sentado en los pequeños escalones de la puerta. Se encontraba excesivamente cansado y de poco en poco la depresión se apoderaba de su mente… Quería ver a Kanda pero ya… No soportaba tener que esperar ahí…Y cuando ya se le estaban empezando a cerrar los ojos unas voces un tanto familiares-no mucho-lo sobresaltaron.

-¿¡Lavi!?-exclamaron los dos mayores Daisya Barry y Noise Marie al mismo tiempo

-¡Hola, chicos!-les saludo el otro levantándose

Después de los acostumbrados saludos y explicaciones el pelirojo pregunto intentado esconder su desilusión al no ver a Kanda con ellos.

-¿Y donde esta Yu?

-Errr…-los "hermanos" se miraron inseguros

-¡Oh, si!-exclamo Daisya tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo-¡Tienes que ir a ver a los demás!¡Vamos al café! ¡jeje Les va dar un ataque cardiaco cuando te vean!

-Yo ire a avisarle a los otros-dijo Marie separándose de ellos en la calle

-¿Café?

-Allen y Link son dueños de uno en la plaza-le explico

Durante todo el camino Lavi le estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre Kanda pero el alegre joven siempre le cambiaba el tema haciendo bromas…bromas un tanto nerviosas

Para cuando llegaron al café ya se había hecho de noche. Al divisar el dichoso café ambos jóvenes corrieron hasta él. Lavi podía ver una cabellera blanca muy familiar…

-Allen…-le llamo después de tomar aire

El albino levanto la mirada de manera perezosa-se estaba quedando dormido en el piano.

-¡¡¡¡!!!!-el menor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a su amigo pelirojo sonriéndole en la entrada. Se paro tan rápido que el banco se cayó. Antes de poder decir o hacer algo más, alguien grito:

-¡¡¡¡LAVI!!!!

Al darse la vuelta bruscamente, este se vio abrazado fuertemente por cierta china hecha un mar de lágrimas. Al abrazo se unieron Dante Claire y Allen.

Si bien el abrazo grupal duro un par de minutos nadie se veía capaz de articular palabra…pero era obvio en sus miradas que todos estaban tremendamente felices de volver a reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

**Edimburgo**

Era de noche y Debbito miraba, desde el majestuoso y colorido vitral de su habitación, la lluvia cayendo sobre los jardines de la mansión.

Sus amigos habían decidido quedarse un tiempo ahí y bueno, el pelinegro no había podido negarse a la petición ni aunque hubiera querido… sus amigos realmente podían ser amenazantes y lo habían estado sermoneando todo el día…

Tranquilamente se sentó en el escritorio que tenia ahí mismo y miro sus cosas. Un tintero con una pluma blanca y hermosa y unas hojas de papel en blanco.

Varios años atrás él solía sentarse en un escritorio parecido a ese en la Academia, pasaba horas escribiéndole a Claire, contándole sobre lo que pasaba ahí en la escuela, escribiéndole poemas (que secretamente sacaba de libros) y diciéndole que la extrañaba y la amaba.

Pero ahora, ya no le importaba Claire ¿o sí?

La chica lo había engañado con su actitud amable y dulce…

-¿Quién pensaría que ella podría ser una ladrona?-le pregunto a las hojas de papel

Debbito se hacia la misma pregunta mil veces desde que la había echado de su casa.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y la chica de cabello rojizo hizo su entrada tímidamente para entregarle una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Gracias…

-De nada-sonrió Abigale, esta se percato de que su amo parecía triste-¿Te preocupa algo, Debbito?

-¿eh? No, no es nada, solo estoy pensando en unas cosas sin importancia-le sonrio nervioso-¿Lulubel y los demás ya están bien instalados?

-Si…este…yo…

El pelinegro miro como ella se le acercaba, más de lo acostumbrado, cosa que le sorprendió; pero antes de que esta pudiera decir algo Debbito vio a Jasdero en la entrada de la habitación.

-…-el rubio solo les miro un momento y luego siguió caminando por el pasillo…

Al final Abigale no le dijo ni le hizo nada a él, sino que salió -después de hacer una reverencia-y se encontró con el rubio.

-Usted es muy amigo de mi amo ¿verdad?-le pregunto plantándose frente a èl

-¿De qué hablas? Eh venido aquí durante años-le dijo con una ceja levantada y en tono de burla-¿Acaso estas ciega?

-Nunca le vi realmente como un "estorbo", señor…pero ahora que la escoria esa…¿Cuál era su nombre? Mmm…Ah, Claire, ahora que ella ya no está ¿Usted ahora cree que tiene el camino libre?

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya había visto desde hace muchos años las miradas que le dirigía a Debbito, pero sabía que este no le haría caso, no es su tipo…y ahora ¿usted quiere volver a intentarlo?-pregunto con mirada amenazante

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, _criada-_le dijo enojado pero aun con burla haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-Pero igual te lo diré… No busco otra oportunidad con él aunque la quisiera, solo quiero que sea feliz y para eso voy hacer lo posible para que habrá los ojos-esta vez fue su turno para amenazar

-Y el no está solo, niña-Lulubel, Tyki y Skin parecieron tras ellos

-ugh…-la chica dio un paso hacia atrás al verlos -Ustedes solo son estorbos entre mi amo y yo…-sonrió Abigale- Solo tengo que quitarlos del camino, como a Roulten…

-¿Crees poder contra todos nosotros?-siguió la rubia

-…

-Mira, lindura-le dijo Tyki sonriéndole seductoramente pero con seriedad en la mirada-Sabemos que Debbito es un idiota muy ciego y sordo que se negara a escucharnos si le decimos que clase de persona eres, por lo tanto tendremos que demostrarle que tu eres la que no debería estar aquí…

-No les será fácil…no lo van a conseguir…

-Somos cuatro contra uno, niñata-comento Skin desinteresado-Solo un tonto se arriesgaría a pelear en semejantes condiciones.

-Ya verán-les dijo la chica de ojos miel desapareciendo por el pasillo…

* * *

**Tokio**

Apenas amanecía y el cielo aun tenía un tono azul oscuro, pero para esa hora Kanda ya estaba despierto en su habitación, nervioso.

Sabia que en cualquier momento Katou vendría a su habitación por él…

Por otra parte, aun no tenía idea de que significaba la pista de Katou, "ella" estaba en un lugar que él odiaba y al que le daba pena entrar…

Entonces, se oyeron unos pasos apresurados afuera. El peliazul se tenso. La puerta se deslizo y para su alivio vio que no era el mayor sino una de las sirvientas de la casa, una mujer no muy grande de cabellos oscuros y mirada amable.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Kanda aliviado

-Señor-le dijo algo alterada- No…no puede seguir soportando lo que le hace el señor Katou

-¿Q-que? ¿Cómo sabes…

-Todos mis compañeros conocemos bien al señor Katou, y sabemos lo que le obliga a hacer…¡No puede permitirlo!¡Nosotros no podemos permitirlo!-le dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta

-¿Qué pretendes que haga?-le pregunto el joven peliazul con el ceño fruncido-Necesito saber donde esta "ella"

-Lo se…pero… Sabemos que el señor Katou ah sido nuestro jefe desde hace mucho años, cuando usted no estaba aquí pero… Pero usted es nuestro verdadero señor, el jefe de la Familia Kanda, no podemos permitir que siga sufriendo…-le dijo en susurros aun alterada-Debe irse.

-¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso, necesito más pistas-le dijo el menor sorprendido por estar manteniendo esa conversación con una de las sirvientas

-Nosotros las conseguiremos, se lo prometemos pero, por favor, váyase ahora-le dijo abriendo la puerta y mirando el pasillo vacio- Mis compañeros están entreteniendo a Katou en la cocina, es ahora o nunca, señor.

El peliazul lo pensó unos segundos. Irse. Si…

Sin pensarlo más tomo una pequeña bolsa con dinero y solo con eso salió de la habitación seguido de la sirvienta.

Al llegar a la puerta le dijo a la mujer

-Se los agradezco.

-…vaya de vez en cuando al onsen cercano aquí para que le digamos si tenemos pistas.

-Ok…gracias.

-…-La sirvienta asintió con una reverencia

Kanda sonrió disimuladamente… Había olvidado que los sirvientes que trabajaban para la Familia Kanda les eran leales hasta el final….

Y así echo a correr por las calles de Tokio…

* * *

Pufff…asi esta… Disculpen si hay por ahí faltas de ortografía n.n… EJEM…EN EL DECIMO CAPITULO DE MELODIA… ALLEN Y LOS DEMAS SE ESCUCHAN LA HISTORIA DE LAVI Y SE DEDICAN A BUSCARLE UN LUGAR PARA DORMIR MIENTRAS BUSCAN UNA CASA… EN EDIMBURGO EMPIEZA UNA GUERRA DE LOS EXNOES CONTRA ABIGALE JUSTO DEBAJO DE LAS NARICES DE UN CIEGO DEBBITO…MIENTRAS EN TOKIO KANDA LUCHA PARA NO CAER EN LA DESESPERACION AUN MAS, PERO POR LO MENOS YA SE SIENTE LIBRE…Todo esto y mas en el prox cap…ojala estén bien….NOS VEMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
